


Alle volte è meglio fermarsi, respirare e poi voltarsi indietro.

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Po… potresti ripetere?» la voce che gli usciva con una nota molto più bassa rispetto al solito.<br/>Sherlock roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa esasperato.<br/>«Sai quanto io detesti farlo. Comunque, cosa vorresti sentirti ridire, esattamente?»<br/>[...]<br/>«Che vieni a letto con me solo per tenermi qui.»<br/>Sherlock fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, il sopracciglio lievemente inarcato.<br/>«Non ho detto propriamente questo.»<br/>«No, ma questa è la sostanza.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alle volte è meglio fermarsi, respirare e poi voltarsi indietro.

Alle volte è meglio fermarsi, respirare e poi voltarsi indietro..  
   
   
John arrestò la sua corsa nel mezzo del soggiorno, voltandosi a guardare il suo coinquilino che se ne rimaneva tranquillo a fissarlo dalla cucina. Forse -nella sfuriata appena avuta- aveva semplicemente sentito male.  
«Po… potresti ripetere?» la voce che gli usciva con una nota molto più bassa rispetto al solito.  
Sherlock roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa esasperato.  
«Sai quanto io _detesti_ farlo. Comunque, cosa vorresti sentirti ridire, esattamente?»  
John rimase momentaneamente in silenzio, fissandolo senza riuscire ad aprire bocca.  
Cosa voleva sentirsi dire? Cosa _non_ voleva sentirsi dire era piuttosto la domanda giusta.  
Non voleva sentire che la loro attuale relazione era semplicemente a senso unico, che facevano l’amore –anzi, a questo punto doveva chiamarlo semplicemente sesso- solo per una specie di giochetto di cui non capiva le regole, che Sherlock non lo amava, che…  
«Che vieni a letto con me solo per tenermi qui.» e le sue stesse parole gli sembravano come un acido corrosivo che gli scorrevano sulla pelle.  
Sherlock fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, il sopracciglio lievemente inarcato.  
«Non ho detto propriamente questo.»  
«No, ma questa è la sostanza.»  
John sentiva il cuore battergli forte nel petto, fino ad arrivargli nelle orecchie.  
Doveva – _Dio, ti prego fa che sia così_ \- aver capito male, non poteva essere veramente questa la verità.  
Le mani gli sudavano, le gambe tremavano appena, mentre uno strano senso di nausea gli si impossessava dello stomaco. Sarebbe stata… _Cristo_ , sarebbe stata una cosa disgustosa. E tutto quello che avevano passato assieme negli ultimi mesi sarebbe stato buttato nel cesso. I suoi sentimenti presi e calpestati senza dignità e no, nemmeno Sherlock poteva _seriamente_ capirne così poco di certi argomenti. Non poteva essere solo lui quello unicamente coinvolto.  
Il detective lo guardava -scrutandolo attentamente- mentre accavallava le gambe e studiava le reazioni del dottore.  
«Mi hai dichiarato i suoi sentimenti, mesi addietro, e io ho valutato le varie opzioni di risposta: se ti avessi risposto negativamente, avresti preso tutte le tue cose e te ne saresti andato, non tornando più, e non era decisamente ciò che volevo. Invece una risposta affermativa avrebbe avuto l’esito che mi aspettavo. Ed ora entrambi siamo soddisfatti, no? Tu sei rimasto qui con me, io vengo a letto con te.»  
John stava per rigettare anche l’anima.  
Mesi di castelli in aria, mesi in cui la sua testa vagava felicemente tra le nuvole, mesi di bei pensieri, e tutto per cosa? Per essere riuscito a possedere per qualche ora un pezzo di carne? Perché, a questo punto, non si poteva parlare di altro. Sherlock non gli aveva dato niente di più.  
«John!»  
Il consulente lo doveva aver chiamato più volte, perché quel tono solitamente veniva usato quando non gli prestava attenzione o non gli rispondeva. Si ritrovò ad alzare il viso –non si era nemmeno accorto di essere finito a guardare una crepa su un muro- a guardarlo, e notò che Sherlock lo ricambiava con una strana espressione.  
Il detective fece un piccolo respiro –quasi dovesse confessare la cosa più atroce del mondo- e assunse un atteggiamento serioso.  
«L’ho fatto solo perché sei tu. Non è una cosa che farei normalmente, tantomeno con chiunque, voglio solo che tu lo sappia.»  
 _Ooh, questo probabilmente doveva rincuorarlo. Già._  
«John.»  
 _Non chiamarmi._  
«John.»  
 _Lasciami in pace._  
«John, vorresti cortesemente prestarmi attenzione?»  
 _Cos’ho fatto?_  
John sentì distintamente il suo cuore fare un leggero _crack_.  
   
Sherlock continuava a fissare il medico che non sembrava intenzionato a rispondergli in nessuna maniera; se ne stava lì, immobile al centro del soggiorno. D’un tratto il detective notò un piccolo tremito nelle dita di quest’ultimo, finché non lo vide alzare le mani e rimanere a fissarsele per qualche secondo: stava ripensando a qualcosa.  
Era più o meno sicuro all’ottanta percento, riguardo i pensieri di John: stava pensando a qualche particolare occasione in cui avevano avuto un rapporto, o più d’uno.  
Sherlock si mosse sulla sedia piuttosto agitato, spostando di nuovo le gambe accavallandole nell’altro senso, con una strana sensazione addosso.  
Cosa c'era che non andava? Credeva che la cosa fosse piuttosto ovvia. John non gli aveva mai chiesto di essere ricambiato e, comunque, aveva quello che voleva, no?  
Il detective sentì il coinquilino soffiare fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, accorgendosi poi di essere fissato: lo guardò di conseguenza.  
John non aveva la classica espressione di quando era arrabbiato: le sopracciglia non erano corrugate, la bocca non aveva quella piega amara vero il basso e le mani non erano chiuse a pugno.  
Del resto però non aveva nemmeno la solita aria bellicosa di quando era deluso, quando alle parole che gli rivolgeva aggiungeva anche una lieve risata caustica che gli faceva capire che stava usando del sarcasmo.  
John era semplicemente… fermo. In tutti i sensi che questa parola poteva avere.  
«Va bene Sherlock, ho capito. Non serve che ti preoccupi: non me ne andrò. Non ne avrei motivo, come non ne avevo nemmeno prima. Ora scusami, ma esco un po’ per schiarirmi le idee.»  
Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece aprì la bocca per replicare, ma alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire, senza aggiungere altro.  
Il dottore fece qualche passo traballante verso l’uscita e il consulente ne perse la figura, siccome la porta della cucina copriva l’uscio. Capì che John se n’era andato quando sentì la porta sbattere e i passi del medico scendere con calma e metodo tutti e diciassette i gradini.  
   
Appena uscì dal portone, John vi si appoggiò contro, iniziando a fare respiri profondi con la bocca spalancata: aria, gli mancava aria. Si premette una mano sullo sterno e sentì il cuore battere all'impazzata e faceva male. Faceva così _dannatamente_ male.  
E, come se il cielo di Londra fosse d'accordo con lui, delle piccole gocce di pioggia iniziarono a scendere, per trasformarsi ben presto in una specie di acquazzone che lo colpiva direttamente in faccia, infradiciandolo.  
Meglio; molto meglio.  
Si staccò dal duro legno verniciato di nero e iniziò a correre.  
Correre il più velocemente possibile via da lì, via da quella casa, via da Sherlock che -forse- lo stava osservando con malcelata noia dalla finestra del soggiorno mentre tornava poi a fare i suoi esperimenti al tavolo della cucina.  
E il ritmo di quella corsa divenne estenuante, e più faceva male più correva, più le gambe tremavano per lo sforzo più accelerava, più la milza gli chiedeva pietà più lui respirava forte. Una fase che, oltretutto, arrivò piuttosto tardi, abituato com'era a scorrazzare per tutta la città inseguendo il suo coinquilino.  
 _Coinquilino_.  
Di nuovo si sentì in procinto di vomitare e non aveva la minima importanza vomitare cosa, bastava che si facesse uscire dalle viscere quel mostro nero che lo stava divorando da dentro.  
Era stato lasciato in innumerevoli circostante, era stato usato e aveva usato a sua volta, aveva avuto diversi partner occasionali, ma quello – _ooh_ \- quello appena accaduto non poteva essere successo davvero. Cos'aveva Sherlock che non andava, in realtà? Perché non era normale che non capisse cos'aveva fatto in tutti quei mesi: non era _umano_.  
Sherlock aveva temuto che rifiutandolo se ne sarebbe andato? Dio; essere rifiutato sarebbe stato mille volte meglio. E invece no: ora sapeva cosa voleva dire avere Sherlock, toccarlo, baciarlo, amarlo e...  
Si fermò di scatto in un vicolo distante -molto distante- da casa, e quasi dovette accasciarsi a terra per lo sforzo che si era imposto in quella corsa sfrenata. Era fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, infreddolito grazie al leggero vento notturno e alla corsa arrestata d'improvviso, i muscoli gridavano aiuto, ma lui non aveva intenzione di ascoltarli. Non questa volta.  
 _Ancora. Più dolore._  
Stava per iniziare di nuovo ad arrancare avanti, senza essersi riposato abbastanza, quando un rumore nel vicolo –e una luce decisamente troppo forte- destò la sua curiosità: da una porta lercia quanto il posto in cui si trovava uscirono tre uomini, evidentemente ubriachi e in vena di dare problemi a giudicare dall'oste che li stava gentilmente buttando fuori.  
Era assolutamente perfetto. Da quanto tempo non faceva una bella rissa? Gli serviva solo un pretesto per...  
«Ehi, cos'hai da guardare?!»  
 _Ooh, troppo facile_.  
   
Sherlock guardò l'orologio segnare le due del mattino mentre annotava una correzione accanto a uno spartito, facendo finta di notare l'ora per un motivo che non fosse l'assenza –piuttosto preoccupante- di John. Tornò a suonare il violino finché un piccolo _click_ non lo fece fermare: era tornato.  
Il passo del dottore era un po’ incerto (che avesse bevuto?) mentre saliva le scale, e Sherlock si aspettava quasi di sentirlo tirare dritto nella sua stanza, senza degnarlo di attenzione.  
Invece i passi si fermarono sul pianerottolo, ma il medico non entrò.   
«Sherlock, una sola cosa…»  
Il detective tese l’orecchio per cogliere le parole oltre la porta.  
«Questa cosa finisce qui. E vorrei che evitassi di toccarmi da adesso in poi, per favore.»  
Lo sentì tornare a salire le scale con quel passo zoppicante, senza attendere risposta.  
No, non aveva bevuto.  
   
John quella notte, dopo molto tempo, tornò a dormire in camera sua e, anche se stanco e dolorante, fu perseguitato da incubi, insofferenza e una buona dose di panico: la musica suonata da Sherlock al piano di sotto, per una volta, non sortì alcun effetto.  
   
Il mattino seguente, Sherlock se ne stava sdraiato sul divano a contemplare il soffitto, soffermandosi ad osservare ogni crepa e ogni macchia constatando da cosa potessero essere state provocate, nella noia più totale, siccome nessun caso sembrava a portata di mano e nessun esperimento abbastanza interessante. Nella notte appena trascorsa, infine, non aveva chiuso occhio, rimanendo sveglio a pensare a John (oltre al fatto che probabilmente non riusciva a dormire per tutte le ore di sonno che il dottore gli aveva fatto accumulare, siccome pretendeva di dormire otto ore e di farle dormire pure a lui quando riusciva a convincerlo).  
Aveva passato la notte a suonare, comporre e pensare, sentendo strani rumori dal piano di sopra; molto probabilmente John aveva avuto degli incubi (e dire che non accadeva da parecchio) ma non voleva salire a controllare. Del resto John aveva detto di non voler essere toccato, ed era meglio assecondarlo nelle sue pazzie finché non tornava a calmarsi.  
Francamente Sherlock sperava che tornasse a ragionare piuttosto in fretta, accorgendosi di aver un tantino esagerato e, dal canto suo, non riusciva proprio a capire dove fosse il problema (anche se  non era cosa rara non capire, quando si trattava di John).  
Quando sentì dei passi piuttosto pesanti sulle scale voltò la testa a fissare l'entrata, per poi distogliere lo sguardo non appena la porta si aprì, palesando la presenza dell’amico.  
In men che non si dica gli si presentarono davanti diversi scenari di come poteva andare quell'incontro.  
«Ehi! Già sveglio?»  
Il consulente si stupì della voce pacifica del dottore e la domanda lo destabilizzò, e non poco: no, non era questo che si aspettava.  
Corrugò le sopracciglia e alzò di poco lo sguardo per incontrare quello di John.  
Cos'era quell'ematoma enorme sotto l'occhio? E perché aveva il labbro spaccato?  
 _Una rissa? Seriamente, John?_  
«E tu constati l'ovvio già di prima mattina?» non aveva alcuna intenzione di dare la soddisfazione a John di chiedere cosa fosse successo; poteva benissimo arrivarci da solo.  
Però doveva fare male. Era tutto a posto? Gli serviva qualcosa? Ci aveva messo almeno del ghiaccio?  
L’amico sogghignò, dirigendosi in cucina.  
«Tè?» si sentì offrire, e si ritrovò a fare un piccolo verso di assenso.  
John tornò un attimo in soggiorno e aprì la tv sul tg della mattina per poi dirigersi in bagno.  
Entrambi facevano finta di niente.  
«Se l’acqua inizia a bollire, alzati e vai a spegnere!» sentì urlare dal corridoio e si ritrovò a sbuffare.  
Evidentemente si era preoccupato -poco, non troppo, il giusto insomma- per niente.  
E, alla fine, non si dovette nemmeno alzare perché l’altro tornò appena in tempo prima che l’acqua traboccasse dal bollitore: lo vide trafficare con tazze, cucchiaini e filtri.  
Sherlock venne momentaneamente distratto dal suo cellulare che –dopo un tempo lungo un’eternità, per quanto lo riguardava- iniziò a vibrare e lo prese dalla tasca interna della vestaglia: Lestrade, _oh finalmente!_  
Mentre parlava piuttosto animatamente con l’ispettore, John gli si avvicinò per porgergli il tè. Allora allungò la mano per prendere il piattino, ma John ignorò il gesto e appoggiò la tazza sul basso tavolino davanti il detective e si diresse alla poltrona per guardare meglio il notiziario e finire la sua colazione.  
Sherlock si ritrovò a perdere, per un momento, il filo del discorso con Lestrade.  
   
Arrivati sulla scena del crimine, l’ispettore guardò per un attimo i segni violacei sulla faccia di John, ma decise di non fare domande. In realtà pensava si fosse semplicemente fatto male in qualche strano inseguimento con Sherlock, quindi non gli venne naturale chiederne il motivo, preferendo farsi i fatti suoi: decisamente non voleva sapere.  
John, in cuor suo, ringraziò Greg.  
Il detective raggiunse in poche falcate i corpi dei coniugi riversi a terra nella cucina, tirando fuori la sua piccola lente d’ingrandimento, iniziando a valutare le varie ferite e gli ematomi presenti su tutto il corpo.  
Avevano passato il viaggio in taxi ognuno il più possibile vicino al proprio finestrino, parlando del caso per la maggior parte del tempo.  
A dire il vero Sherlock aveva tentato qualche avvicinamento, ma John lo aveva respinto con un cenno della mano, o facendo notare il proprio disagio e Sherlock aveva afferrato.  
«John!»  
Il medico venne riscosso dai propri pensieri dalla voce del suo amico che lo stava chiamando, muovendo una mano in segno di avvicinarsi: obbedì come al solito.  
Quando si parò dietro al detective, questi si spostò rapidamente verso sinistra, per far in modo che il dottore potesse vedere meglio la scena.  
«Cosa ne dici?»  
John prese Sherlock d’esempio e si chinò, lasciando sempre un po’ di spazio tra di loro.  
A parte gli evidenti segni di lotta e di strangolamento sul collo di lei, la situazione del marito non gli era del tutto chiara. Sembrava soffocato nel proprio vomito, ma la reazione da cosa poteva essere provocata?  
«Passami una penna.»  
John si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Non fosse mai che un _per favore_ uscisse dalle labbra dell’infallibile detective. Tornò ad alzarsi, andando a chiedere una penna a Greg che gliela porse con aria dubbiosa.  
Quando tornò indietro, il detective allungò nuovamente la mano, aspettando. John lanciò la penna, facendola prendere al volo a Sherlock che si voltò e lo guardò sospirando piano.  
No, evidentemente Sherlock non aveva ancora afferrato bene la situazione.  
   
«Sarah, vorrei fare qualche ora di straordinario, o coprire i turni degli altri colleghi; pensi sia possibile?»  
La donna alzò gli occhi dal computer, dove stava fissando gli appuntamenti dei vari pazienti, per incontrare quelli del medico.  
«No.» disse semplicemente, tornando a quello che stava facendo, senza degnarlo di una spiegazione.  
«Perché?»  
Com’era possibile che non le servisse? Lo aveva chiamato più volte al giorno negli ultimi mesi, agli orari più disparati, chiedendogli se potesse sostituire un collega, e adesso la risposta era _no_?  
 _Per la misera!_ Aveva bisogno di lavorare di più. Gli serviva stare fuori casa e, possibilmente, per la maggior parte del tempo.  
«Perché, John, vorrei farti notare tutte le tue assenze ingiustificate, tutte le tue uscite precedenti all’orario di chiusura e tutte le tue malattie presentate solamente qualche ore prima dell’orario di apertura. Francamente: ritieniti fortunato di avere ancora un posto di lavoro.»  
Il tono di Sarah era serio e spazientito. Ma il vero problema era che aveva dannatamente ragione.  
«Sarah, te ne prego.»  
Evidentemente qualcosa nella voce di quest’ultimo doveva averla fatta allarmare, perché alzò di nuovo gli occhi a fissarlo, e probabilmente quello che vide non le piacque affatto.  
Si fece correre la penna tra le dita della mano, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e alla fine sbuffando.  
«Jennifer ha l’influenza. Domani avrai il suo turno pomeridiano.»  
John non riuscì a spiegarle a parole quanto le fosse grato, anche se ci provò, ma Sarah tornò alla sua lista di pazienti, e John uscì dalla stanza un po’ più tranquillo di dover passare meno ore a casa da solo con Sherlock.  
   
John aveva preso la pessima abitudine di uscire la sera piuttosto tardi e tornare a casa a orari improponibili (almeno per una persona che si sarebbe dovuta svegliare alle cinque e mezza di mattina), alle volte pieno di botte, alle volte semplicemente stanco per una lunga corsa (fortunatamente sembrava non incontrare tutti i malavitosi di Londra).  
Sherlock lo trovava immensamente stupido. Ma cosa ancora più stupida, era il suo preoccuparsi per lui.  
Perché, quando una mattina John si presentò a casa con una specie di taglio sul collo che non voleva smettere si sanguinare -coperto solo dalla sua mano-, a Sherlock saltarono i nervi, perdendo tutto il suo naturale _aplomb_.  
«Cos’hai fatto?!» quasi urlò, alle quattro di mattina, rischiando di svegliare tutto il vicinato.  
Raggiunse la cucina in poche falcate per prendere un panno pulito per poi avvicinarglisi, con il braccio teso, per andare a pulirgli quell’abominio.  
Ma John lo fermò, aprendo il palmo della mano piena di sangue davanti a lui, aspettando lo strofinaccio. Sherlock digrignò i denti e, furente, glielo lanciò con malagrazia. Era stufo di tutta quella storia. Immensamente stufo. E non ne capiva il motivo. Non era mai stato un problema, per lui, tenersi distante da una persona. Ma tra di loro non era mai stato così; nemmeno il primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti.  
Il medico comunque ringraziò e si passò il canovaccio sul collo, andando a premere più forte aspettando che il sangue smettesse di uscire, come se quella fosse una cosa normale.  
Aveva semplicemente preso troppo alla leggere una banda di ladruncoli che stavano per rompere le vetrine di un negozio: sono degli errori che possono capitare.  
E, anche se Sherlock non sembrava dello stesso avviso, non gliene poteva importare di meno.  
Girò sui tacchi –lasciando il coinquilino a fissarlo imbronciato- e salì le scale, verso la sua stanza e, ad ogni gradino, non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa le differenze che c’erano tra la sua e quella di Sherlock. Soprattutto non riuscì a non pensare al suo letto vuoto che lo aspettava di sopra, e alla sensazione inebriante di avere un compagno con cui condividere la notte.  
Gli mancava camera di Sherlock. Gli mancava _Sherlock_.  
Per le uniche due ore di sonno che si concesse prima della sveglia, non fece altro che incubi.  
   
Se pensava che lavorare all’ambulatorio potesse risultargli utile, dovette smentirsi qualche giorno dopo.  
C’erano moltissime ore in cui non aveva niente da fare -nessuno con cui parlare- e si ritrovava a prendere un caffè alla macchinetta –da solo- o a fissare fuori dalla finestra i timidi raggi di sole che ogni tanto comparivano oltre le nuvole.  
 _Pensare._ Era proprio quello che non voleva fare, e invece guarda cosa gli era capitato. Dov’erano tutti i malati di Londra? Perché non si potevano concentrare tutti nel suo piccolo studio ed impedirgli di _pensare_?  
Qualsiasi cosa gli ricordava il coinquilino. _Qualsiasi_. Sherlock era ovunque, sempre. Era un pensiero fisso che non se ne andava mai, era una costante in tutta la sua giornata, era qualcosa di cui non si riusciva a liberare.  
Perché non riusciva a fare come lui? A cancellare semplicemente dal suo Palazzo Mentale le cose di cui non aveva più bisogno, o le esperienze inutili, le _persone_ inutili, le cose che facevano _male._  
Perché sicuramente Sherlock aveva già dimenticato tutto, o chissà, forse per lui non era nemmeno successo qualcosa degno di nota, da dover essere annotato in qualche spazio, in quell’immensa scatola cranica.  
Perché ci stava pensando ancora? Perché voleva farsi del male in quella maniera?  
Semplicemente perché amava Sherlock. E, Dio, lo amava con tutto il suo essere. Ancora, ancora e ancora.  
Ma come poteva Sherlock pretendere che fingesse che non fosse successo nulla? Come poteva pretendere che tutto tornasse come prima dopo quello che avevano fatto? Dopo tutto quello che lui aveva provato?  
Era già un miracolo che non se ne fosse andato. Ed effettivamente: perché non lo aveva fatto? Cosa sarebbe stato peggio?  
Andarsene e non avere più notizie di Sherlock, preoccupandosi di lui ogni minuto della sua vita o rimanere lì, morendo pian piano in un ricordo troppo doloroso?  
Decisamente la prima.  
Perché John poteva superare il resto.  
Poteva superare il ricordo della loro prima volta, di come gli tremavano le mani, di come le gambe quasi non gli reggevano, di come gli aveva sbottonato quella dannatissima camicia viola, di come si era sentito euforico e felice...  
 _Felice per niente._  
Poteva andare avanti, anche se ricordava perfettamente (come avesse una foto nascosta dietro le palpebre), il corpo longilineo dell’amico, che si tendeva in piccoli spasmi a certi tocchi. I suoi fianchi stretti, la sua pelle lattea, le sue cosce sode, le sue braccia leggermente muscolose e le sue spalle larghe. Poteva andare avanti, ricordando di essersi messo a nudo davanti a lui sussurrandogli di amarlo, senza ottenere nessuna risposta.  
 _Perché a lui non interessava._  
 _Dio,_ le cose che aveva fatto a Sherlock, e le cose che Sherlock aveva fatto a lui.  
Cose che il giorno dopo quasi si vergognava a guardarlo negli occhi, ma il consulente –non appena John entrava nel suo campo visivo- alzava gli occhi a fissarlo con un piccolo sorriso, facendo finta di niente.  
 _O forse per lui niente era successo._  
Forse John era veramente uno stupido. Forse era veramente uno che guardava ma non osservava. Perché ora, con l’occhio clinico del poi, poteva capire da certi atteggiamenti che Sherlock non era –in fin dei conti- molto coinvolto.  
Quando facevano _quello che facevano,_ Sherlock non si era mai sbilanciato a dire niente. In realtà, per essere un tipo piuttosto logorroico, non parlava proprio. John non gli aveva mai sentito sussurrare il suo nome –e dire che gli sarebbe piaciuto- lo sentiva solo gemere di piacere. Ma questo gli bastava. Anche perché era inebriante vedere la pelle di Sherlock increspata dai brividi, le braccia che gli si allacciavano al collo, i movimenti sinuosi del suo corpo. Quindi –anche in mancanza di nomi, parole e carezze- pensava che andasse bene comunque, che non volesse lasciarsi andare subito, ma che magari ci sarebbe voluto del tempo per un tipo anaffettivo come lui. Non aveva pensato che quasi sei mesi di relazione potevano essere un pochino troppi per _lasciarsi andare_.  
Adesso Sherlock riusciva a stupirsi perché non si voleva più far toccare.  
Probabilmente John si sarebbe rotto in mille pezzi definitivamente. Quasi quanto stava facendo il suo cuore.  
«John!»  
Il medico ringraziò tutte le divinità presenti al mondo per aver fatto entrare Sarah nella stanza, distogliendolo dai propri pensieri, ma appena vide la sua faccia sconvolta non si ritenne più molto fortunato.  
«Devi andare a casa!»  
John corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«Perché?»  
Il suo cellulare vibrò. Lasciò un attimo il suo capo a guardalo e tirò fuori l’apparecchio, chiamata in arrivo: Mycroft Holmes.  
Si voltò di nuovo verso l’amica.  
«Vado.»  
   
«Fottuto idiota!»  
«John!»  
«John un cazzo! Muovi il culo e siediti qui. Vado a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso.»  
Sherlock scosse la testa sconsolato e si sentì urlare di non fare quel gesto o avrebbe sporcato tutta la cucina di sangue oltre ad avere probabilmente un giramento di testa.  
«E’ solo un graffio.»  
Si ritrovò a parlare a bassa voce tra sé e sé, sedendosi comunque sullo sgabello della cucina, dando la schiena al tavolo, dondolando le gambe come faceva da ragazzino quand’era in punizione o si annoiava ad aspettare.  
Lestrade lo aveva chiamato per risolvere un altro caso e, semplicemente, non se l’era sentita di chiamare John. Il dottore non lo voleva troppo tra i piedi e questo gli era finalmente chiaro, il fatto che si fosse fatto cambiare i turni all’ambulatorio era una prova piuttosto lampante.  
Non si trattava comunque di un caso difficile. Solo che Sherlock era _stanco_. Più stanco di quanto fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita, a dire la verità. E si era solo distratto un attimo (riuscendo comunque poi a catturare una banda di rapinatori seriali).  
Era più o meno una settimana che non riusciva a chiudere occhio; e dire che anche durante un caso, ogni tre-quattro giorni, tendeva a riposarsi almeno qualche oretta. Adesso invece _niente_. Si distendeva a letto e rimaneva lì, a fissare il soffitto, allargando le braccia e le gambe come a formare una stella.  
Non voleva imputare la sua mancanza di sonno all’assenza pacifica e rasserenante di John nella sua stessa stanza: questo non se lo sarebbe mai permesso.  
Dormire con un’altra persona poteva risultare piuttosto fastidioso: invadeva i propri spazi, riscaldava troppo il letto, alle volte russava (anche se piano e bastava dargli un leggero colpetto sulla spalla perché la smettesse). Insomma: una seccatura.  
Poco importava che questa persona si occupasse di lui, parlandogli quando si annoiava, dimostrandogli che anche lui contava veramente per qualcuno, soffocandolo in un abbraccio caldo nel freddo inverno.  
John gli si parò improvvisamente davanti con ago, filo e del disinfettante.  
Sherlock alzò di poco la testa, andando a fissare lo sguardo duro del medico che lo stava rimproverando. Ma a Sherlock non importava cosa gli stesse dicendo, bastava che gli parlasse come se tutto fosse come prima. Perché quando John era arrabbiato e si faceva prendere dal panico per lui –come in quel momento-, questo sembrava: tutto come prima.  
Il detective si sentì togliere delicatamente la garza che i paramedici gli avevano messo appena giunti sul posto, ma non voleva farsi curare da loro. Lui aveva un unico dottore.  
Poi John gli passò del disinfettante e Sherlock strinse gli occhi: bruciava da morire.  
Alzò istintivamente le braccia per reggersi sui fianchi del medico, ma lo vide scostarsi con un movimento fluido, fingendo di andare a prendere qualcosa dal lavello; le riabbassò subito.  
Infine John gli anestetizzò la zona circostante con tre punture, sospirando rabbioso per la poca accortezza del detective; ma comunque non aveva sicuramente intenzione di fargli male.  
Aspettarono poco meno di un minuto, poi il dottore chiese se poteva iniziare: il detective annuì.  
John gli sollevò piano il viso con una mano per avere la luce ben puntata sulla fronte di Sherlock, poi la portò a congiungere la pelle mentre con l’altra prendeva l’ago e iniziava a cucire.  
Sherlock lo trovava ingiusto.  
Perché John poteva toccarlo, mentre lui no?  
E perché John pensava che a lui facesse piacere essere toccato?  
 _Perché era così._  
Le braccia erano ancora poggiate sulle proprie gambe, ma lui voleva solamente alzarle e cingere forte i fianchi del suo dottore. Perché era sempre stato così. John aveva conquistato la sua fiducia praticamente subito, e lui si era pian piano scoperto, lasciando vedere a John la sua parte più debole, quella ferita, quella che provava dolore e si era abituato a stringergli i fianchi quando si trovavano in quella posizione e sentiva male per qualche punto senza anestesia, per qualche medicazione decisamente preoccupante, per qualsiasi cosa che lo mettesse a disagio. E adesso non poteva più farlo? Perché gli era stato negato? Gli mancava. Lo necessitava. Lo voleva.  
John non poteva fargli questo.  
Ma evidentemente sì, siccome ci provò tre volte e tre volte il dottore si scostò.  
Il detective iniziò a capire pian piano che le cose non sarebbero tornate come prima. Probabilmente mai.  
Quando John finì la medicazione e tamponò per togliere le incrostazioni di sangue e l’alone giallo del disinfettante, nessuno dei due disse niente, nessuno dei due parlò di cosa fosse successo, nessuno dei due sembrava più in grado di rimanere nella stessa stanza con l’altro.  
Oltretutto, John aveva un appuntamento con una bella corsa notturna che lo aspettava. E adesso si trovava a dover scaricare anche la tensione che ricucire –un’altra volta- il suo migliore amico (ancora poteva chiamarlo così?) gli aveva fatto salire.  
Buttò l’ovatta nella spazzatura e Sherlock si alzò, facendo un piccolo cenno col capo per ringraziamento, per poi defilarsi in camera.  
Il medico sospirò, la mano sinistra che aveva iniziato a tremargli –fortunatamente dopo aver medicato Sherlock- piano, e decise di andare subito a cambiarsi, iniziando un po’ prima il suo giro. Il suo corpo stava cominciando a risentire di tutte le ore di sonno sciupate, di tutti gli incubi avuti, delle ore di lavoro extra, ma lui non voleva mollare. Aveva bisogno di riposo ma il riposo gli avrebbe fatto solo male.  
Sbatté il pungo contro il tavolo e si morse l’interno della guancia.  
Per quanto tempo sarebbero andati avanti così? Quanto ce l’avrebbero fatta a resistere? Perché tutto stava andando così rovinosamente male?  
Si voltò a guardare il corridoio che dava alla stanza di Sherlock.  
Voleva entrare. Voleva entrare ed abbracciarlo, stendersi con lui su quel letto morbido e continuare ad abbracciarlo fino al giorno dopo, e sapere che prima o poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Che prima o poi gli sarebbe passata e che sarebbero tornati a ridere e sorridersi come qualche giorno addietro. Che sarebbero tornati ad essere… loro.  
Nella mente di John passò per un attimo il pensiero che fosse tutta unicamente colpa sua.  
Cosa poteva aspettarsi, in realtà? Sapeva che Sherlock non era avvezzo ai sentimenti, sapeva che alle volte faceva dei ragionamenti talmente contorti e meccanici da pensare di avere ragione per il semplice fatto che li credeva giusti.  
Poteva veramente biasimarlo per come erano andate le cose? Alla fine era lui che aveva deciso di dichiararsi, contro tutte le raccomandazioni che si era auto-imposto, dopo tutti i suoi _no, non farlo_ aveva voluto rischiare, e Sherlock aveva valutato le varie possibilità. Tipico di lui.  
Sospirò di nuovo e ricacciò indietro un groppo che gli si stava formando in gola.  
Correre. Sfogarsi. Di questo aveva bisogno.  
Salì velocemente al piano di sopra, si cambiò, e uscì senza dire niente, come al solito.  
Sherlock, chiuso nel buio della sua camera, tirò fuori un astuccio che ben conosceva -aprendolo- ritrovandoci dentro una vecchia amica.  
Si sentiva veramente molto stanco.  
   
John iniziava a non avere più fiato per andare avanti, continuando a correre solo per inerzia e per voglia di sfinirsi.  
Corse costeggiando praticamente tutto Regent’s Park, oltrepassandolo fino a finire vicino al fiume, iniziando a rallentare il passo per riprendere momentaneamente il respiro.  
Si sentiva meglio –non bene, ma decisamente meglio- anche con le gambe intorpidite e il cuore che gli martellava nelle orecchie.  
Una leggera folata di vento lo fece rabbrividire, mentre il sudore gli scendeva lungo la schiena: era il caso di ricominciare a correre o si sarebbe preso qualche malanno.  
Non fece in tempo a fare nemmeno qualche metro che una voce in un vicolo richiamò la sua attenzione.  
Guardandosi intorno non notò nessuno, le strade pressoché deserte –con tutti rinchiusi nei pub o a casa- e si convinse quasi ad andare avanti, sicuro di essersi sbagliato. Ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che doveva fermarsi e prestare più attenzione.  
Andò a dare un’occhiata ai vari vicoletti -non notando nulla di sospetto- finché un riflesso in uno di essi non lo fece avvicinare cauto.  
Una donna era schiacciata contro un muro da un uomo decisamente più alto di lei -mentre la poverina tentava di divincolarsi prendendolo a ceffoni- e da un altro che stava a guardare con un cellulare in mano.  
John non ci pensò due volte prima di avvicinarsi in silenzio e colpire prima allo stomaco il tizio alto per poi sbilanciarlo tirandogli un calcio alle gambe, facendolo così cadere a terra, assestandogli un altro bel calcio nel costato, attento però a non rompergli niente. La donna presa dal panico scivolò contro la parete, finendo rannicchiata contro il muro e, invece di uscire dal vicolo, rimase esattamente dov’era, mentre l’aggressore pian piano si rialzava e quello con il cellulare in mano tirava fuori un coltello a serramanico.  
«Signori, avete trovato la persona sbagliata con cui prendervela.»  
Di John si poteva dire di tutto; che era piccolo, che non era agile nel saltare gli ostacoli, ma aveva altre doti e molte altre qualità.  
Era veloce, era forzuto, possedeva una considerevole dose di sangue freddo, ma soprattutto non si scordava nessun insegnamento impartito nell’esercito.  
Non gli ci volle quindi molto per disarmare lo smilzo e invertire le posizioni.  
Lanciò il proprio telefono alla donna e le disse di andare nelle rubrica e cercare il nome di _Greg_ , consigliandogli caldamente di arrivare subito con una pattuglia.  
Non era in vena di favori quella sera, ed era il caso che certa gente imparasse a tenere le mani a posto.  
   
L’ambulanza arrivò praticamente assieme alla polizia.  
Greg fissò John per diversi secondi, chiedendogli infine se andasse tutto bene.  
Il dottore annuì, aveva semplicemente qualche escoriazione sulle nocche e qualche ematoma non troppo evidente. Tutto alla grande!  
Lestrade non sembrava troppo convinto.  
«Che ci facevi fuori a quest’ora?» s’informò.  
John alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. «Una corsetta, non riuscivo a dormire.», sorrise cordiale.  
«Mh.» la faccia dell’ispettore mostrava tutto il suo disappunto e la sua scarsa fiducia a quella giustificazione «E’ lei la vittima?», continuò poi a bassa voce, notando la donna dietro le spalle di John.  
La donna lo sentì comunque, ed annuì appena mentre continuava a tormentarsi le mani.  
John le si avvicinò, facendole notare che era meglio se andava anche lei all’ospedale: poteva cadere in un attacco di panico da un momento all’altro, e starsene da soli non era una grande idea.  
Lei scosse semplicemente la testa: non sembrava in vena di volersene andare all’ospedale.  
«Vuole sporgere denuncia, signorina?» chiese l’ispettore che fece un sospiro di sollievo appena la vide annuire.  
«Bene, le dispiace allora venire con noi in centrale?»  
La ragazza si sporse in avanti afferrando saldamente la manica di John.  
Il dottore si voltò a guardarla e lei semplicemente lo supplicò con gli occhi.  
«Va bene sì, vengo con lei.»  
La donna ringraziò con un sorriso caloroso.  
   
Finirono pressappoco alle cinque di mattina.  
John scrisse un messaggio a Sarah, dicendole che era infinitamente mortificato, ma che proprio non sarebbe riuscito ad andare al lavoro quella mattina perché era stato bloccato in centrale di polizia, spiegandole a grandi linee cos’era successo.  
Sarah gli rispose con un semplice “okay” che gli fece capire che i favori e i doppi turni per lui all’ambulatorio potevano dichiararsi conclusi.  
Sospirò e spostò la sua attenzione alla ragazza seduta vicino a lui.  
Aveva comunque subito una specie d’interrogatorio ( _come mai si trovava lì a quell’ora della notte? Cosa faceva?_ ) e si vedeva che era spossata e desiderosa di tornarsene finalmente a casa.  
Era venuto fuori che era una turista francese, venuta lì per trovare impiego e migliorare il suo stentato inglese, e che –appena scesa dall’aereo- si era persa e non riusciva a trovare la strada per l’albergo, non abituata a città così grandi.  
John doveva ammettere che l’inglese della donna non era perfetto, ma a parte qualche tempo verbale sbagliato era comprensibilissimo e si complimentò con lei per la pronuncia.  
La donna arrossì vagamente e si guardò la punta delle scarpe, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
Il dottore si avvicinò ancora un po’ e allungò una mano.  
«Io sono John, comunque.»  
Lei roteò gli occhi, come a dire che era stata una stupida a non essersi presentata, e gli strinse la mano.  
«Marie Ann.» sorride di nuovo cordiale, «Ma gli amici mi chiamano Mary.»  
John sorrise, capendo al volo.  
«Bel nome, Mary.»  
   
Quando John tornò a casa, trovò Sherlock disteso sul divano, in contemplazione del soffitto, due cerotti alla nicotina sul braccio e nessun cenno di saluto in sua direzione: niente di strano dunque.  
Aveva assolutamente bisogno di una doccia. Il sudore gli si era appiccicato sulla pelle e si sentiva incredibilmente stravolto: _finalmente_.  
Fece qualche passo verso la cucina per andare a prendere qualcosa da bere quando una voce lo fermò.  
«Dove sei stato?»  
Il dottore si voltò a fissare l’amico che si era messo a sedere con un semplice scatto, iniziando a fissarlo.  
John sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia e lo guardò abbastanza seccato.  
«Credo tu possa dedurlo da solo.»  
«Eri con una donna.»  
John aprì il frigo e tirò fuori una lattina di birra, e al diavolo che non fosse nemmeno l’alba: ne aveva bisogno.  
«Sì.» ammise candidamente, anche se quella –a onor del vero- non era tutta la verità. In realtà non lo era praticamente per niente, ma poco gli importava al momento.  
«Se vai avanti così rischi che il suo numero di telefono ti cada dalla tasca.»  
Acidità e sarcasmo, questo trasudava dalla voce del detective.  
John si mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, notando che il foglietto col numero della ragazza stava effettivamente per cadere: non sapeva se l’avrebbe mai richiamata, ma gli sembrava offensivo rifiutare. E il fatto di non averlo perso per strada in quella maniera gli sembrava quasi un segno del destino.  
«Grazie.» disse solo, senza aggiungere altro, aprendo la lattina e bevendo qualche sorso velocemente.  
«Una donna, John? Veramente? Credevo che fossi sceso a patti con la tua omosessualità.»  
Il dottore quasi si soffocò quando la birra gli andò di traverso e portò il proprio sguardo sul coinquilino.  
«Come prego?»  
Sherlock non si scompose affatto, prendendo in mano il violino dal basso tavolo davanti a lui, iniziando a tormentarlo, tornando poi a rilassarsi contro lo schienale del divano.  
«Credevo che finalmente ti fossi deciso ad accettarti.»  
John boccheggiò per qualche secondo.  
«Sherlock, io non sono gay.»  
Il consulente alzò gli occhi al cielo e borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile da quella distanza.  
«Ho prove di prima mano che non stai dicendo propriamente la verità.»  
Il dottore non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.  
Lo aveva veramente detto?  
Dopo il danno perfino la beffa?  
Sentì di nuovo il sangue salirgli al cervello, e non era una buona cosa.  
«Sherlock, io ti avviso: stai attento a quello che stai per dire.»  
L’altro si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Cos’è? Vuoi forse dirmi che non ho ragione?»  
E John sentì il proprio cuore fare definitivamente _crack_ , rompendosi in tanti piccoli pezzettini.  
Il detective lo stava guardando con viso impassibile, come se avesse appena detto la più sacrosanta delle verità.  
Non aveva capito un cazzo di niente.  
Altri uomini? La sola idea gli faceva partire un brivido d’inquietudine lungo tutta la schiena.  
No, non esistevano _altri uomini_ , non gli erano mai interessati, e mai avrebbero cominciato a farlo. Sherlock non era un uomo: Sherlock era _Sherlock_. Era qualcosa che andava _al di là_ del solo aspetto fisico.  
Sherlock era solo… semplicemente, enormemente, fantasticamente _Sherlock._ In tutti i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti.  Che fosse uomo o donna, di molti anni più piccolo, di molti anni più grande, bello, brutto, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Voleva solo lui, e soltanto di lui si era riuscito ad innamorare così totalmente ed incondizionatamente.  
 _Perché era Sherlock, non perché era un uomo._  
«O fammi indovinare, vuoi avere nuovamente una moglie e dei figli?»  
 _E più parlava più capiva il tempo che aveva perso._  
«Cos’è, ti senti in vena di fare lo stronzo? Sì Sherlock, ti ricordo che io avrei voluto avere una moglie, ma soprattutto dei figli.»  
Il consulente fermò il movimento delle dita sulle corde dello strumento e lo guardò con aria glaciale.  
«Strano, dev’esserti sfuggito che io non sono una donna, e che dei figli proprio non te li avrei mai potuti dare.»  
John fece un sorriso, uno dei sorrisi più amari, brutti, tristi che avesse mai fatto in vita sua, buttando fuori aria dalle narici.  
«Ora capisci a cos’ero disposto a rinunciare, per te.»  
Il consulente rimase in silenzio a fissarlo, senza aprire più bocca.  
John si ritenne soddisfatto, con il cuore grondante sangue, ma soddisfatto. Si voltò, diretto alla sua camera e al diavolo la doccia, al diavolo la sete, al diavolo Sherlock.  
Prese il cellulare dalla tasca della tuta e mandò un messaggio a Mary, scusandosi per l’ora, chiedendole se magari avessero potuto vedersi nel pomeriggio.  
Era ora di finirla con tutta quella storia.  
   
Sherlock sentì distintamente la porta della camera di John sbattere violentemente, e chiuse gli occhi di scatto.  
Sherlock Holmes aveva eliminato secoli prima la parola _esagerare_ dal suo vocabolario; assieme alle parole _scusa_ e _non volevo_.  
 _Ora capisci a cos’ero disposto a rinunciare, per te._  
Qualcosa gli si strinse forte nello stomaco, una sensazione spiacevole e nuova. Si gettò nuovamente sul divano, coprendosi per bene con la vestaglia, in posizione fetale.  
Si era indispettito appena aveva capito che John si era visto con una donna, passandoci insieme la notte. Cos’avevano fatto? Dov’erano andati?  
Una bruttissima sensazione di solitudine ed abbandono si impossessò di lui. _Di nuovo_. Erano anni che non si sentiva così, più o meno da quando era un moccioso e viveva ancora con i genitori e Mycroft.  
Era semplicemente arrabbiato. Solo, triste e arrabbiato. E non riusciva a capire il _perché_.  
L’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente di fare, era rinchiudersi in sé stesso e provare a trovare una soluzione a tutto quello che stava succedendo.  
Forse questa volta era effettivamente _un po’_ colpa sua: aveva attaccato John senza apparente motivo e, in realtà, sapeva che il dottore con la donna che aveva incontrato non ci aveva fatto proprio niente (e anche se fosse successo, non sarebbero stati fatti suoi, in fin dei conti). Forse era semplicemente una incontrata per strada con cui si era fermato a fare un due chiacchiere. Forse le aveva dato una mano perché si trovava in difficoltà. Sarebbe stato così tanto _da John_.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere di quel pensiero. Conscio del fatto che il suo dottore era veramente una persona troppo buona alle volte.  
Forse era il caso di fare ammenda. Non con parole come _scusami, ho sbagliato_ , ovvio, ma alla maniera di Sherlock Holmes.  
Stava per alzarsi e salire in camera di John, quando sentì nuovamente la porta sbattere e dei passi svelti scendere le scale.  
Sherlock fece appena in tempo a percorrere il soggiorno per vedere la chioma bionda di John svanire al piano di sotto e uscire, senza nessun cenno di saluto.  
«John!»  
Urlò prima che la porta si chiudesse del tutto, ma il dottore –anche se aveva sicuramente sentito- non tornò indietro.  
«John…»  
Ripeté ora un po’ più sconsolato e sempre più solo.  
Questa volta non riuscì a non ammetterlo a sé stesso, anche se ci stava provando con tutte le forze: faceva veramente male.  
   
John chiese ospitalità a Greg per la mattina, chiedendo di poter usare la doccia e di avere anche solo un pezzo di pavimento su cui dormire.  
L’ispettore, appena ricevuto il messaggio, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava con Sherlock –e che probabilmente, quella cosa era successa tempo addietro- e aveva risposto praticamente subito al dottore che non c’erano problemi, che tanto i bambini erano dalla madre e che quindi, se voleva, c’erano ben due letti disponibili tra cui scegliere.  
Quando si ritrovò il medico davanti, solamente poche ore dopo averlo lasciato, aggrottò momentaneamente le sopracciglia. Possibile che fosse invecchiato nel giro di qualche ora?  
«Inutile chiedere se va tutto bene, vero?»  
Lo vide sorridere sconsolato e chiedere se poteva entrare perché era veramente ma veramente tanto distrutto. Greg si spostò e gli fece spazio nella piccola casa in affitto che aveva preso qualche anno addietro, quando aveva divorziato dalla –ormai- ex-moglie e, per prima cosa, gli indicò la stanza dei figli dove John appoggiò a terra la piccola sacca in cui aveva buttato dei vestiti alla rinfusa, per poi portarlo al bagno, lasciandogli tutto il tempo del mondo per farsi una doccia.  
In cinque minuti (giusto il tempo di preparare il caffè) il dottore aveva finito.  
«Abitudini militari.» aveva semplicemente spiegato.  
Non aveva intenzione di dirgli che quando era nervoso tornava a seguire regole ferree perché almeno quelle gli davano una certa sicurezza.  
«Allora, cos’è successo?» fece Greg, seduto sulla sedia in cucina, bevendo dalla sua tazza, passando l’altra a John.  
L’altro scosse la testa.  
«Non ne vuoi parlare?»  
Quando lo vide sospirare scuotendo nuovamente la testa si chiese che fine avesse fatto _John_. Il tipo combattivo che non demordeva mai e che non si faceva buttare a terra da nessuno. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave, ma questo lo aveva già capito dovendolo solamente ospitare.  
«Che ha fatto stavolta?»  
Un sorriso amaro piegò di nuovo le labbra del dottore nel giro di pochi minuti.  
«Credo che non riusciremo ad essere coinquilini per molto tempo ancora.»  
Greg poggiò la tazza sul tavolino e guardò serio in volto l’uomo che aveva davanti.  
Lo sguardo venne ricambiato.  
«Gli hai detto la verità?»  
Inutile fare tanti giri di parole. John glielo aveva confessato una sera –quasi un anno prima- quando, usciti per vedersi una partita al pub, si erano ritrovati entrambi ad alzare un po’ troppo il gomito fino a finire ubriachi fradici. Peccato che il giorno dopo si ricordavano la discussione come se fosse avvenuta nelle piene facoltà mentali, ma John aveva comunque ringraziato di averlo potuto dire almeno a qualcuno.  
Vedendolo annuire, Greg si morse il labbro inferiore.  
Capì subito che le cose non dovevano essere andate molto bene.  
«Mi dispiace, John.»  
L’altro non rispose.  
Il dottore non aveva voglia di entrare nei particolari, non voleva dirgli tutto quello che alla fine gli aveva tenuto nascosto, non voleva proprio parlarne più. Ed era meglio se Greg credeva semplicemente che avesse subito un rifiuto.  
«Greg, sono molto stanco. Vorrei andare a dormire.»  
L’ispettore annuì. E si alzò giusto per cortesia, accompagnandolo di nuovo in camera.  
Prima di chiudere la porta il dottore si ricordò di una cosa importante da dire.  
«Grazie, Greg.»  
«Quando vuoi, John.»  
   
E Lestrade finse di non sentire i lamenti lancinanti che il dottore urlava nel sonno, colto dagli incubi.  
   
Dormì di un sonno agitato per poche ore.  
Al contrario di anni addietro, non sognava più l’Afghanistan –con le immagini che gli rimanevano impresse per minuti interi anche quando si svegliava- ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarsi cosa sognasse: si ritrovava infastidito anche da questo. Doveva andare all’ambulatorio e prendere qualche sonnifero, non poteva andare avanti così; mangiava poco, dormiva ancora meno e pure male, e correre sembrava farlo sfogare ma non abbastanza.  
Si alzò e si diresse in cucina. Greg gli aveva lasciato un biglietto con poche righe dove spiegava che era andato a lavorare ma che poteva fare come se fosse a casa sua.  
Il dottore sospirò. Non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza.  
Aprì il frigo e quasi si stupì di non trovarci dentro arti umani, strani esperimenti o qualsivoglia elemento che non dovrebbe stare tra i pomodori e le birre. Ormai si era abituato ad altro, e ora era questo a sembrargli quasi anormale.  
Non aveva voglia di cucinare, e francamente nemmeno di mangiare chissacché, così si limitò a prendere una mela, lavarla e mangiarsela. Aveva anche voglia di farsi un tè, ma Greg non sembrava tipo da tenerne scorte di tè in casa e lui non voleva mettersi a frugare nella sua credenza.  
Ne avrebbe preso uno dopo, al bar.  
Guardò l’orologio appeso al muro bianco sporco della stanza: le dieci e trenta del mattino.  
Quanto aveva dormito? Nemmeno quattro ore.  
Si diresse al bagno per darsi di nuovo una rinfrescata e lavarsi i denti per poi cambiarsi e uscire: aveva un appuntamento, in fin dei conti.  
Prese il cellulare in mano e lo sbloccò per abitudine, sapendo perfettamente che non ci sarebbero stati messaggi o chiamate perse.  
Quando una busta che indicava _messaggio ricevuto_ gli diede torto, il cuore -quel maledetto- saltò qualche battito.  
Forse Sherlock aveva finalmente deciso di fare un passo in sua direzione.  
Scosse la testa arrabbiato con sé stesso. E se anche fosse stato? Si era detto di dare un taglio a tutta quella storia.  
Aprì comunque il messaggio con un groppo in gola.  
Quando sul display apparve il nome di Mary, il cuore di John ricevette un nuovo colpo e la sua speranza si ritirò in un angolino, di nuovo sconfitta.  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota e lesse il messaggio; chiedeva semplicemente se potevano vedersi una mezz’ora più tardi perché si sentiva molto stanca.  
Era quasi tentato di dirle che non era un problema, che piuttosto potevano fare un’altra volta. Poi l’idea di tornare a casa lo scosse fino nelle budella, e le rispose che era un’ottima idea perché anche lui si sentiva un po’ stanco, quindi potevano andare a cenare fuori, se per lei era uguale.  
Un _okay_ con uno smile alla fine lo fecero sentire addirittura in colpa.  
   
Marie Ann era una donna estremamente puntuale, abbastanza tranquilla, che poteva parlare di quasi ogni argomento –possibilmente non di politica, ma era una tematica che non avevano praticamente toccato.  
Si erano visti alle sei e mezza vicino ad Hyde Park. Lei molto carina con dei jeans chiari, un maglione e un cappotto beige, e i capelli castani raccolti in una crocchia. Lui coi i vestiti del giorno prima e delle occhiaie spaventose.  
Mary non sembrava nemmeno essersene accorta.  
John le aveva chiesto dove preferisse andare a mangiare e lei rispose che le sarebbe tanto piaciuto mangiare italiano.  
Quando vide il dottore storcere il naso e cambiare espressione aggiunse subito con un sorriso che se non gli piaceva non era importante, sarebbe andata volentieri anche da Mc Donald’s.  
Le aveva sorriso e ringraziata mentalmente.  
Italiano proprio no. Non come la prima volta che era uscito con Sherlock. Qualsiasi altra cosa, piuttosto.  
Alla fine, optarono per l’arabo.  
   
John non si era minimamente aspettato di passare una serata così rilassante e quasi quasi divertente.  
Lei era un concentrato di vitalità e gli stava raccontato di tutti i viaggi che aveva fatto, di dov’era stata, di dove aveva abitato da bambina e come mai aveva deciso si andare a vivere proprio a Londra e non sfiorarono nemmeno per sbaglio l’argomento “aggressione” del giorno prima.  
Il dottore si ritrovò ad ascoltarla e a parlare relativamente poco di sé, raccontò dei suoi studi di medicina, un po’ dell’esercito e del fatto che lavorasse all’ambulatorio. Citò vagamente di vivere con un coinquilino e non parlò del lavoro di Sherlock, ben che meno del fatto che si ritrovasse a seguirlo (volontariamente) quasi sempre.  
Mary, non appena sentì parlare della guerra, si rattristò e volle sapere – _se non sono indiscreta_ \- com’era andata, cos’era successo e se la ferita gli facesse ancora male.  
Anche di quello John non volle parlare poi molto, minimizzando tutto e concentrando la conversazione su di lei.  
Lasciando perdere questi piccoli dettagli, John finalmente si rilassò per un’intera serata.  
   
Sherlock scese dalla signora Hudson verso le quattro di pomeriggio, chiedendole dei consigli su come cucinare qualcosa senza avvelenare il proprio coinquilino.  
La donna –tornata da pochi giorni dall’ospedale dov’era andata a trovare la sorella ricoverata- lo guardò scuotendo la testa e sbuffando risentita.  
«Cosa gli hai fatto questa volta, Sherlock caro?»  
Sherlock roteò gli occhi.  
«Perché deve essere sempre colpa mia, signora Hudson?»  
«Perché altrimenti non ci saresti tu nella mia cucina, ma John.»  
1 a 0 per lei.  
Il detective si guardò intorno ma non rispose.  
«Allora, può darmi una mano sì o no?»  
Ma la loro padrona di casa era già salita sopra una sedia per prendere dalla mensola i libri di cucina vecchi di anni.  
«Avremmo bisogno di qualcosa di speciale, immagino.»  
Sherlock sorrise, per una volta sereno dopo tanto tempo.  
«Sì.»  
   
Sherlock aspettò, aspettò e aspettò.  
Aveva apparecchiato per due, pulito la cucina -in realtà semplicemente _nascosto_ \- da agenti tossici, esperimenti e quant’altro e aveva preso in prestito dai vicini l’ultima serie di _Doctor Who_ , telefilm che odiava in maniera spasmodica ma sapeva piacere al suo di dottore.  
E aveva aspettato, aspettato e aspettato.  
Aveva guardato il cellulare innumerevoli volte, sperando di trovare un messaggio o una chiamata e aveva persino pensato di mandargliene uno lui. Ma per scrivere cosa?  
 _Torna a casa._  
Lo aveva riappoggiato –sbattuto- malamente al tavolo, incrociando le braccia poggiando le gambe sulla sedia di fronte: quella dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere John.  
Stanco di aspettare e internamente deluso, aveva capito –ormai alle dieci e un quarto di sera- che John non sarebbe tornato a casa e che probabilmente la donna del giorno prima non doveva essere una incontrata per caso.  
E la cosa gli dava _fastidio_.  
Prese la pentola e ne riversò il contenuto nella pattumiera senza averne mangiato nemmeno un boccone, gettandoci dentro anche il dolce; buttò via anche i piatti e rigettò tutto nella confusione totale in meno di cinque minuti.  
La signora Hudson non si preoccupò dei rumori proveniente dal piano di sopra. Aveva già capito tutto.  
   
John riaccompagnò a casa Marie Ann verso le undici e mezza, salutandola sul portone.  
Lei gli chiese se volesse salire e a lui decisamente le cose sembravano un po’ troppo veloci, perfino per i suoi gusti. Poi lei scoppiò a ridere e si scusò, dicendogli che non si stava riferendo a quello a cui lui pensava ma semplicemente per prendere un caffè assieme e chiacchierare ancora un po’. Ma John aveva il turno di mattina il giorno dopo, quindi rifiutò gentilmente la cortesia –dopo aver ridacchiato anche lui per l’equivoco- e si congedò dopo un lieve e imbarazzato abbraccio.  
Mary però non lo lasciò andare finché non gli strappò la promessa di rivedersi e John non esitò a dirle che non c’erano problemi.  
   
Tornò a dormire da Greg anche quella notte.  
   
Sherlock si alzò dal letto verso le undici per il semplice fatto che Lestrade lo aveva tartassato di telefonate alla quale non aveva assolutamente intenzione di rispondere.  
Arrivato in cucina mise su il caffè e scrisse un messaggio all’ispettore, mettendolo al corrente che non voleva essere disturbato per inezie e per casi inferiori al livello cinque. Per una volta, voleva rimanere lì a crogiolarsi nei suoi pensieri per arrivare a capo del suo problema principale: John.  
Si alzò dal tavolo al rumore della caffettiera e si versò il contenuto nella tazza assieme a due cucchiaini di zucchero: era tremendamente _noioso_ prepararsi la colazione.  
Quando bevve il primo sorso storse vagamente il naso e guardò con occhio critico la bevanda scura. Si avvicinò alla credenza per guardare la marca del caffè e notò che era sempre la stessa. Eppure aveva un sapore diverso.  
Solitamente era John a prepararglielo la mattina; ormai erano anni che non toccava più niente là dentro che non fosse per un suo vitale esperimento.  
Possibile che il dottore facesse la differenza _in tutto_?  
Il telefono vibrò di nuovo –distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri mentre buttava il caffè giù per il lavandino- e il detective dovette chiudere gli occhi qualche istante per non prenderlo e lanciarlo contro un muro.  
Sospirando, abbastanza frustrato, fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo e rispose.  
«Lestrade: pretendo sia importante.»  
«John lo è abbastanza?»  
Sherlock si mise tutto orecchi.  
   
Sherlock aveva sempre pensato che l’ufficio di Lestrade fosse incasinato quanto lo fosse la sua testa, ma non glielo aveva mai detto, in fondo non ne aveva motivo (per ora).  
Si accomodò sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania e aspettò l’arrivo dell’ispettore che era impegnato in un interrogatorio da diverso tempo. Per distrarsi, iniziò a guardarsi intorno e dedurre quali nella stanza fossero oggetti regalati, quali acquistati e quali del proprietario precedente dell’ufficio. Dopo un’abbondante mezz’ora si stufò e si chiese perché Lestrade lo avesse fatto venire fino lì per farlo aspettare, mentre sarebbe potuto venire lui a trovarlo a Baker Street piuttosto.  
Finalmente la figura dell’ispettore s’intravide da dietro i vetri satinati e Sherlock si voltò -comodamente abbandonato sulla sedia- in sua direzione per fargli vedere quanto si fosse annoiato nel mentre.  
Lestrade non gli diede più che una semplice occhiata e tanto bastò al detective per fargli capire che era in collera con lui.  
Non aveva di certo bisogno di una paternale. Non in quel momento.  
«Arriva al punto.» disse semplicemente voltandosi di nuovo per fissare l’amico che si era seduto dietro la scrivania.  
«Il punto è che vorrei sapere quanto riesci ad essere un gran testa di cazzo, alle volte.»  
«Questo non è un punto.» gli fece notare Sherlock, «Né una cosa rilevante o che riguarda John.»  
L’agente sospirò sconsolato e portò la mano a massaggiarsi gli occhi.  
«Sherlock, in nome di tutti gli esseri senzienti sulla faccia della Terra… cos’hai fatto?!»  
Andò a puntare gli occhi castani in quelli azzurro-grigi del detective ed attese una risposta.  
L’altro lo guardò per qualche secondo (in realtà lo _analizzò_ ) e poi storse la bocca in una specie di ghigno.  
«John sta da te, allora.»  
Lestrade alzò un sopracciglio ed intrecciò le braccia.  
«Sì.»  
«Bene.» _decisamente meglio_ , in realtà «Comunque suppongo di aver fatto quello che lui ti ha detto.»  
«Come hai potuto rifiutarlo, Sherlock? Come hai solo potuto dirgli…?»  
Sherlock alzò entrambe le sopracciglia verso l’alto, in un’espressione contrariata.  
«Rifiutarlo?!», sbraitò.  
A quel punto anche Greg si fermò, rimanendo qualche secondo in silenzio.  
«Mi ha chiaramente detto di essersi dichiarato.»  
«Sì ma io non l’ho rifiutato. Siamo andati a letto insieme.»  
Lestrade a quel punto quasi si soffocò con la propria saliva, tornando in posizione eretta dopo che si era svaccato sulla poltrona.  
«Scusa?!»  
Dal viso del detective non se ne voleva proprio andare quell’espressione corrucciata. Cosa gli aveva detto, John?  
Il consulente sospirò vistosamente e tornò a guardarsi di nuovo intorno nell’ufficio, alzandosi per andare a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua dal boccione vicino la porta, per poi si girarsi e tornarsi a sedere -accavallando le gambe- iniziando a raccontare la sua versione dei fatti.  
Vide il viso di Lestrade passare dallo sconvolto, allo stupito, all’iracondo.  
«Sherlock, prima che io vada a chiamare tutto il dipartimento di Scotland Yard e ti faccia uccidere dagli agenti presenti, per l’amor del Cielo, dimmi che stai scherzando.»  
Un scuotimento di spalle fu l’unica risposta che ricevette dal detective.  
E dire che Gregory Lestrade pensava che la persona più idiota sul pianeta lavorasse per lui alla scientifica. [1]  
«Sherlock, io ti ho sempre considerato una persona piuttosto fredda, decisamente cinica ma soprattutto incredibilmente boriosa…»  
«Grazie Lestrade, sapevo di trovare un vero amico in te.» Sherlock sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi di noia.  
«Ma non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere anche uno stronzo figlio di puttana della peggior specie. Hai distrutto un povero uomo per quale motivo? Per giocare con i suoi sentimenti? Per sentirti più potente? Per godere nel vedere John rinchiudersi in sé stesso? Spiegamelo un attimo Sherlock.»  
Lestrade a quel punto aveva talmente alzato la voce che qualcuno andò a bussare alla porta chiedendo se andasse tutto bene. L’ispettore batté il pugno contro il tavolo e urlò che sì, tutto andava magnificamente, grazie tante.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Sherlock vide Greg veramente arrabbiato.  
«Non essere ridicolo. Credi che farei mai una cosa del genere a John per mio ego personale?»  
La risposta spiazzò il detective.  
«Evidentemente sì.»  
Lestrade strinse i pugni sul tavolo, si morse veramente ma veramente forte il labbro e riacquistò pian piano la lucidità: sapeva che non era quello il modo di ragionare con Sherlock.  
«Sherlock, perché non hai detto a John che lo ami anche tu?»  
Il consulente fece tanto d’occhi.  
«Scusami Lestrade, ma credo di non aver veramente capito bene la domanda, questa volta.»  
«Hai capito benissimo, invece.»  
L’ispettore vide per la prima volta l’altro muoversi a disagio sulla sedia mentre evitava accuratamente di guardalo.  
«Perché non è così.»  
Non aspettò nessuna replica da parte dell’ispettore, alzandosi semplicemente e dirigendosi alla porta.  
«Sherlock…»  
Il detective appoggiò la mano sull’impugnatura e aprì piano la porta, aspettando comunque di sentire cosa l’ispettore avesse voluto dirgli.  
«John è un uomo buono. Credo sia uno dei migliori che abbia mai conosciuto, e non si merita questo da parte tua. E, non per fare della filosofia spiccia, ma è inutile mentire a sé stessi.»  
Sherlock raddrizzò le spalle, fece uno dei suoi sorrisi sghembi e si voltò di nuovo verso l’altro.  
«Infatti Lestrade, è inutile che fai della filosofia spiccia, non ti riesce bene per niente.»  
E, comunque, non aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli descrivesse quanto John fosse _fantastico_.  
   
John finì il turno con un’ora di ritardo, per colpa di una paziente che si era fatta attendere un tantino troppo.  
Prese la sua sacca da dietro la scrivania e uscì dall’ambulatorio respirando l’aria inquinata di Londra a pieni polmoni.  
Si guardò intorno notando distrattamente le persone che gli passavano accanto, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare: era via da solamente un giorno e già sentiva nostalgia di _casa_.  
Di casa, e di quel cazzone del suo coinquilino.  
E si sentiva rabbioso dentro per questo, ma aveva capito tanto tempo addietro che senza Sherlock non riusciva più a stare.  
Sospirò di nuovo e prese una decisione definitiva: andare avanti facendo finta di niente, e tornare ad uscire con donne a caso, sperando di trovare qualcuna che lo facesse stare bene almeno la metà di quanto riuscisse a farlo stare bene l’altro.  
Al momento Mary sembrava un buon compromesso.  
Si mise la borsa sulla spalla destra e si diresse verso Baker Street: non aveva voglia di usare mezzi di trasporto, finché ce la faceva, avrebbe continuato a camminare.  
   
Sherlock sentì il portone aprirsi e non si mosse dal divano, rimanendo immobile anche se col cuore che batteva leggermente più forte e la testa per una volta vuota.  
Si aspettava che John salisse le scale e se ne andasse in camera senza degnarlo –nuovamente- di palesare la sua presenza, di salutarlo, e invece sentì la porta aprirsi e il dottore fare qualche passo nell’atrio.  
Finalmente il detective aprì gli occhi e voltò di poco la testa per guardare il suo amico –il suo _migliore_ amico- restargli davanti senza dire una parola.  
Nella stanza, per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti, calò un silenzio imbarazzato.  
Sorprendentemente –per entrambi- fu proprio Sherlock a rompere quel silenzio con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente da dire.  
«John…»  
Il medico abbassò la testa –scuotendola- e buttò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva in corpo, gettando la sacca ai propri piedi.  
«Sherlock…» rispose solamente.  
Il detective si alzò a sedere e rimase a fissarlo.  
Non sapeva cosa dire: lui, _Signor Ultima parola_ , non aveva idea di cosa dire.  
Il silenzio che era calato su di loro gli stava facendo attorcigliare lo stomaco. Non era mai stato così tra di loro. Mai.  
Nemmeno quando John si arrabbiava perché sembrava una persona senza cuore.  
 _Come aveva fatto John a innamorarsi di lui?_  
Nemmeno quando sfruttava le persone per i propri scopi, arrivando a risolvere casi o esperimenti.  
 _Come aveva fatto John a innamorarsi di lui?_  
Nemmeno quando lo trattava male, lo offendeva, non gli parlava per giorni, lo incolpava e gli urlava contro per niente.  
 _Come aveva fatto John a innamorarsi di lui?_  
«Come hai potuto innamorarti proprio di me?»  
John tirò su la testa di scatto e spalancò gli occhi; era evidente che non si aspettava una domanda del genere. Poi scoppiò a ridere e Sherlock si sorprese, rimanendo basito di fronte a quella reazione.  
«Ma tu non hai proprio un filtro cervello-bocca, Sherlock?»  
«Cos…?»  
Il dottore si stiracchiò in mezzo al soggiorno e poi fece qualche passo verso il consulente, sedendosi sul divano a qualche metro da lui, le gambe aperte, la schiena curva e le braccia poggiate alle ginocchia. Stava guardando il loro tappeto e solo dopo interminabili istanti si voltò di nuovo.  
Sherlock era rimasto a fissare il maglione beige, di cui conosceva perfettamente la consistenza per tutte le volte che lo aveva stretto tra le dita, che si sformava malamente sul corpo dell’altro, delineando appena la colonna vertebrale.  
Sentiva il pressante bisogno di avvicinarsi e immergere la testa in quel tessuto caldo, sentendo l’odore di John fin dentro il cervello.  
«Vuoi veramente che te lo dica?»  
Le parole dell’amico lo riportarono alla realtà e al suo viso, che ora era voltato a guardarlo.  
Annuì semplicemente.  
«Perché Sherlock, sei l’unica persona di cui apprezzo gli innumerevoli difetti assieme ai tantissimi pregi. Perché sei l’unica persona che è riuscita a tirarmi fuori dallo schifo in cui ero entrato. Perché non hai il minimo spazio per la privacy, perché non ti fai i fatti tuoi, perché sei sempre riuscito a capirmi senza aver bisogno di parlarmi e no, non mi sto riferendo a quando deduci quello a cui sto pensando o a quando ho avuto un incubo. Mi riferisco a quando fai qualcosa di incredibilmente _umano_ per me. Quando mi prepari una tazza di tè quando sto male ma mi dici che è stata la signora Hudson, quando mi porti con te anche se sono stanco perché alla fine sai che me ne pentirei, quando ti siedi e mi tieni compagnia anche se fai finta di annoiarti perché sai che non voglio rimanere solo. E amo anche quando inizi con i tuoi assurdi e sclerotici pensieri e suoni il violino ad orari improponibili, spari al muro e vai ad abbracciare la signora Hudson perché sai che dirà che ci aumenterà l’affitto ma infine non lo farà mai.»  
John sentiva il cuore martellargli direttamente nelle orecchie ma non aveva nessuna esitazione negli occhi, nessun rossore sulle guancie perché – _dannazione no!_ \- non si vergogna di quello che stava dicendo.  
«Sherlock, seriamente, quanti motivi ancora dovrei avere per amarti?»  
Il dottore rimase a fissare la faccia del consulente che non aveva emesso un fiato e sembrava addirittura non respirare. Gli occhi grandi che lo guardavano in un’espressione indecifrabile, probabilmente mista tra paura e dispiacere.  
«Io…» esalò alla fine.  
Ma John scosse la testa.  
«Alla fine sembra che sia io a non conoscerti così bene. Il ragionamento che hai fatto quando mi sono dichiarato è… beh, da _te_. Non potevo pretendere nulla e lo capisco solo adesso.» accostò i pugni chiusi sulle cosce e strinse la mandibola fino a farsi male.  
«Lasciamo perdere tutto, Sherlock. Non ha senso andare avanti in questa maniera. Faremo entrambi finta che non sia successo niente. Ma io preferirei comunque non essere toccato. Questa volta ti chiedo di capirmi: non riuscirei a sopportarlo.»  
Il medico sorrise nel vedere lo smarrimento negli occhi di Sherlock, per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Si alzò dal divano con la gamba che gli faceva un po’ male e la mano che gli tremava; ma era giusto così.  
«Hai mangiato qualcosa da ieri?»  
Vide i ricci corvini scuotersi.  
«Ah! Lo sapevo, vediamo se c’è qualcosa di commestibile nel frigo.»  
Il dottore entrò in cucina, dirigendosi ai fornelli, mentre Sherlock si aggrappò alla propria maglietta all’altezza del petto perché non era più in grado di respirare.  
   
 _-Usciamo? :)_  
John ricevette il messaggio durante la cena ma non vi diede retta, perché era in mezzo a una conversazione con Sherlock che gli stava illustrando come mai Lestrade fosse un idiota, ma -nonostante le spiegazioni- John non riusciva francamente a capirne il motivo.  
Appena il detective finì quel monologo il dottore scosse la testa sorridendo, difendendo a spada tratta Greg che invece, secondo lui, si era più che meritato il posto che occupava allo Yard.  
Sherlock borbottò qualcosa, ma il tono era veramente troppo basso per essere udibile.  
Alla fine John prese il cellulare in mano, rispondendole che in quel momento era un po’ troppo stanco, ma che per il giorno dopo –se non aveva impegni- non c’erano problemi.  
Si misero d’accordo per pranzare assieme dopo l’ambulatorio, e John tornò a prestare attenzione al coinquilino che lo stava osservando.  
«Chi è?» fece Sherlock in tono totalmente –ma soprattutto _fintamente_ \- disinteressato.  
«Una specie d’amica.» si ritrovò a rispondere, come se non fosse nulla d’importante.  
Ricevette in risposta un mugugno non troppo convinto.  
Finita la cena John si alzò per sparecchiare, lasciando comunque tutto nel lavello perché non aveva proprio voglia di lavare i piatti. Decise dunque di mettersi a guardare un po’ di tv spazzatura: di correre quella sera non se ne parlava.  
Passò vicino al caminetto per prendere il telecomando finché il suo occhio non cadde su una scatolina blu.  
«Sherlock; e questo?»  
John si voltò verso il coinquilino, prendendo in mano il cofanetto di _Doctor Who_ , mostrandoglielo.  
Il detective diede una veloce occhiata per capire a cosa l’amico si stesse riferendo e rispose inizialmente con un semplice _Ah!_  
«E’ dei vicini della signora Turner, mi sono scordato di riportarglielo.»  
Il medico passò lo sguardo stranito dal cofanetto al coinquilino.  
«Ma tu odi _Doctor Who_.»  
Sherlock arricciò le labbra, tornando a prendere il microscopio che aveva spostato per far posto sul tavolo.  
«Già.»  
Calò per un secondo di nuovo il silenzio, finché John capì.  
 _Oh._  
Sorrise, di uno di quei suoi sorrisi caldi, anche se non notato dall’amico.  
E poi Sherlock gli faceva domande stupide, tipo come poteva essere innamorato di lui.  
«Lo guardiamo assieme?»  
Il consulente alzò lo sguardo ad osservarlo. Non voleva si trattasse di una semplice domanda di cortesia, ma John sembrava serio e rilassato.  
«Chi è?»  
« _Eleven._ »  
«Odio _Eleven_.» si lamentò, alzandosi comunque, dirigendosi verso il divano. Ma John deviò andando verso la poltrona perché, stare entrambi seduti sul divano, non sapeva dove avrebbe potuto portarli. La sola luce della tv ad illuminare la stanza, il respiro sottile, le probabili risate: troppa intimità. Probabilmente avrebbe finito per insinuargli una mano tra i capelli in morbide carezze, e non era proprio il caso di farlo.  
Sherlock alla fine seguì il suo esempio, capendo subito l’antifona, accomodandosi alla propria poltrona.  
John premette _play_.  
   
Le uscite con Mary divennero in poco tempo piuttosto frequenti; finirono col vedersi quasi ogni giorno dopo il turno lavorativo e passare insieme il resto della giornata, anche se John preferiva tornare a casa almeno per cena.  
Aveva scoperto di avere con lei più cose in comune di quanto pensasse, e che le giornate trascorrevano calme, in tutta tranquillità. E non era affatto male.  
Con Sherlock –in aggiunta- sembrava essere tornato tutto alla normalità. Quando c’era un caso lo chiamava in qualsiasi momento, che fosse a casa o che fosse dall’altra parte di Londra, che stesse lavorando o semplicemente uscendo. Quando, invece, non c’era niente da fare lo tormentava con la sua noia, con la sua voglia di sigarette, con il chiedergli dove avesse nascosto la pistola perché il muro si meritava di avere altri buchi a decorarlo eccetera, eccetera. Insomma: tutto nella norma.  
L’unica cosa che John aveva notato di diverso, nel complesso, stava nel rapporto tra Greg e Sherlock che sembrava essersi fatto piuttosto teso. Non si fece comunque domande, dando per scontato che Greg si fosse preso troppo a cuore la sua storia: e Sherlock osava lamentarsi di un amico del genere.  
Il medico iniziava a sentirsi un po’ più tranquillo, anche in presenza di Sherlock –con tutto quello che poteva comportare-, e pensava che quella situazione di stallo fosse perfetta: gli serviva recuperare un po’ il fiato.  
Ma non tutti sembravano così d’accordo con lui.  
Un pomeriggio, dove il tempo aveva deciso di farsi piovoso, riaccompagnò Mary a casa, in una lieve corsa sotto l’impermeabile di lei che aveva insistito per toglierselo e tentare di non far bagnare nessuno dei due.  
Arrivati sotto il portone, le aveva sorriso e le aveva augurato una buona giornata e chiesto se si sarebbero visti anche il giorno dopo. In tutta risposta, lei gli gettò le braccia al collo e gli diede un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, annuendo con un po’ troppa foga.  
« _Oui_ John, _au revoir a demain_.»*  
Lui non capiva nemmeno mezza parola di francese, ma era piuttosto convinto che avesse detto di sì.  
La donna girò sui tacchi ed entrò nel condominio, salutandolo ancora una volta e facendogli l’occhiolino.  
John ricambiò il saluto con un sorriso e un piccolo gesto della mano.  
Quando il portone si chiuse definitivamente, John si domandò se stesse facendo la cosa giusta.  
E si rispose che _sì_ : andava bene così. Perché non si era mai trovato bene con nessuna donna come con Mary, e che in fin dei conti non stava prendendo un impegno a vita. Potevano provare e vedere assieme come la cosa si evolveva naturalmente.  
Una parte di lui comunque ruggiva di dolore.  
   
Sherlock stava osservando John tornare a casa sempre più tardi e andarsene sempre prima la mattina. Stava guardando il suo coinquilino prendere le distanze, andarsene più lontano senza che quest’ultimo nemmeno se ne accorgesse.  
Gli dava il buongiorno la mattina con un sorriso meno forzato delle ultime settimane, gli preparava il tè, glielo poggiava sul tavolo in soggiorno,  infine lo salutava per andare al lavoro e, quando aveva finito il turno, usciva con _quell’altra_.  
Le cose stavano prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva affatto.  
Un pomeriggio, John, era tornato a casa un po’ più distratto del solito e ci aveva messo più del tempo necessario per rispondergli, finché Sherlock non aveva capito cos’era successo, e la cosa iniziò a piacergli sempre di meno. John ogni tanto andava a toccarsi le labbra sovrappensiero, più di quanto facesse normalmente, e questo poteva voler dire una sola cosa.  
E proprio in quel momento Sherlock sentì una specie di fastidio intercostale, provocato dall’immagine di John che baciava –o veniva baciato- da qualcun altro.  
Seduto sulla sua poltrona nera, aveva stretto forte il cellulare mentrescrivevaa Lestrade che era riuscito a risolvere il caso che gli aveva sottoposto meno di ventiquattr’ore prima.  
Dopo aveva mandato un altro messaggio, sperando in una risposta veloce e, possibilmente, che il favore che avrebbe dovuto fare in cambio non gli costasse troppo: come una cena a casa della madre.  
Aveva infine scoperto che la nuova donna si chiamava Marie Ann, che era di origini francesi con genitori benestanti e che aveva la fedina penale pulita (tutto questo, ovviamente, non grazie a John).  
Ma, per quanto il partito questa volta fosse buono e per quanto il consulente si sforzasse di non trovare l’assenza dell’altro opprimente ed estenuante, non riuscì a mentire a sé stesso per molto tempo ancora.  
Questo era proprio quello che voleva evitare, che John se ne andasse e lo lasciasse solo. Ma perché? Del resto aveva vissuto benissimo negli anni in cui John non c’era e poteva andare avanti così, no?  
Oddio, forse _benissimo_ non era la parola più appropriata da usare, ma per lui i rischi, gli assassini seriali cacciati da solo, e la droga non erano mai stati un grosso problema. In quanto a quest’ultima poi poteva smettere quando voleva, del resto era tutta una questione di volontà il riuscire a smettere, e lui –di volontà- ne aveva fin troppa. Però quando si conoscono altre alternative e, soprattutto, quelle alternative iniziano a piacerti (e anche troppo), risulta veramente difficile riuscire a tornare indietro. Quindi no, non voleva che John se ne andasse. Non voleva rimanere solo. E soprattutto non voleva che il dottore avesse rapporti _di quel genere_ con un’altra persona al di fuori di lui.  
 _Gelosia._  
Si ritrovò a scuotere piano la testa: tutte sciocchezze.  
E poi iniziò a pensare alle cure che John gli donava praticamente ogni giorno -prima della sfuriata-, dal semplice fargli il caffè la mattina, a passargli distrattamente una mano tra i capelli in un morbido massaggio quando leggeva il giornale, a baciarlo piano e teneramente quando facevano l’amore.  
 _L’amore_? Esattamente da quando lo chiamava così? Ma, sopra ogni altra cosa, no: John non poteva regalare quell’intimità a nessun altro. Non poteva e basta.  
«Sherlock mi stai ascoltando?»  
Il consulente alzò la testa dal microscopio lentamente, come se avesse sempre prestato attenzione a quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo.  
«Certo.» mentì.  
John roteò gli occhi.  
«Allora cos’ho appena detto?»  
 _Ma perché voleva sempre rendergli le cose difficili?_  
Lo squadrò alla ben e meglio nel giro di pochi secondi, notando la camicia nuova stirata, un paio di jeans vecchi ma che al dottore piacevano tantissimo perché _hanno conquistato tantissime ragazze, Sherlock_ , e un leggero odore (decisamente più forte del normale) di dopobarba.  
«Esci. Per un appuntamento.» rispose solo, cercando di non guardarlo in viso.  
Ma John non rimase molto stupito. Probabilmente Sherlock aveva semplicemente dedotto, altro ché ascoltato.  
«Sì.»  
Sherlock notò anche che il dottore voleva aggiungere qualcosa, machesi bloccò praticamente subito, socchiudendo le labbra senza emettere alcun verso. Ma, come al solito, Sherlock capì.  
«Ordino cinese per cena?» _Ritorni da me stasera?_  
«Devi. Almeno mangi qualcosa, ma non prenderlo per me, non so che ora farò.» _No, passerò la notte con Mary._  
Silenzio.  
«Okay, ho capito.» e detto questo tornò al suo esperimento.  
Altro silenzio.  
«Allora... Ci vediamo.»  
John non ricevette risposta; Sherlock si limitò ad annuire una volta e si rimise a fare quello che sapeva fare meglio: fingere d'ignorarlo, rinchiuso nel suo Palazzo Mentale riempito sempre più dal medico.  
   
John uscì con lo stomaco attorcigliato su sé stesso, ma si disse che andava tutto bene, e che quella giornata sarebbe stata una delle migliori degli  ultimi tempi. Più che stare con Sherlock a guardare _il Dottore_ , più di fare colazione assieme, più di parlare di quello che capitava con naturalezza...  
 _Piantala._  
Mary gli si fece incontro con sorriso raggiante, e per la prima volta da quando si frequentavano aveva indosso un vestito che le arriva poco sopra il ginocchio, di un azzurro molto chiaro: si domandò come non facesse a morire assiderata, a quelle temperature.  
«Stai benissimo.» disseinvece e lei gli si aggrappò al braccio dopo averlo salutato brevemente con un altro casto bacio.  
Il dottore non riuscì proprio a capire per quanto tempo sarebbero avanti così.  
   
Sherlock, seduto sulla poltrona del medico, guardava la carta da parati sul muro davanti a lui, e pensava. Pensava a cosa stesseprobabilmente facendo John, a cosa stessemangiando, dove avrebbe voluto portarla finita la serata, cosa avrebbero fatto dopo. Cinema, teatro o direttamente a casa di lei?  
 _Pensare:_ per la prima volta nella sua vita pensare gli faceva male, e non di certo perché il cervello era annoiato. E, purtroppo, il pensiero sembrava non voler andare in altre direzioni ma rimanere sempre fisso lì, su quella persona e su cosa stava facendo. Perché Lestrade non lo chiamava per dargli un caso? Almeno per distrarsi, almeno per non fargli pensare a cosa sarebbe successo quella sera.  
Si alzò di scatto e iniziò a camminare su e giù per il soggiorno, ma trovava fastidioso fare pure quello quindi si risedette per poi rialzarsi poco dopo:non riusciva a trovare pace e non sapeva cosa fare.  
«Sherlock, tutto bene, caro?»  
Il consulente non notò nemmeno la signora Hudson; la prima cosa che notò della padrona di casa, furono i maglioni di John che stringeva tra le mani.  
Lei probabilmente lo notò perché fece un sorriso caldo e di sincero affetto.  
«Quel ragazzo riesce sempre a rovinarli. Secondo me ha le tarme nell’armadio. Vado a metterli di sopra, glieli ho ricuciti ma so già che me li troverò in cucina tra poche settimane.» si voltò per andare di sopra quando sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa, probabilmente il motivo per cui era entrata nel soggiorno e non era andata direttamente al piano superiore.  
«E’ successo qualcosa che sei così agitato? Un caso che non riuscite a risolvere?» s’informò, vagamente preoccupata.  
Il consulente si ritrovò a sorridere. _Non riuscite_ : lui e John. Ormai era come se la gente non potesse pensare a uno senza l’altro, e forse era giusto così: era _sicuramente_ giusto così.  
«Li dia pure a me signora Hudson, glieli porto io più tardi.»  
La donna se li avvicinò al petto stringendoli forte.  
«Se provi a tagliuzzarli per farci degli esperimenti come l’ultima volta…»  
Le labbra del detective si piegarono di lato in un piccolo sorriso. Si ricordava perfettamente quell’esperimento. Ma si ricordava ancora meglio la scenata che aveva fatto John quando l’aveva scoperto. E lui si era semplicemente difeso affermando che quei maglioni erano orrendi, e che quindi aveva semplicemente fatto un bene all’umanità disfacendosi di loro. Tutto si era risolto col medico che sbuffava e alzava gli occhi al cielo esasperato e poi se ne andava in cucina a prendersi una birra perché _quando ci vuole ci vuole_.  
John. Il suo John. Che veramente lo capiva, lo apprezzava e lo _amava_ per quello che era: un incredibile _stupido_.  
«A ben pensarci, li porti pure di sopra, o li poggi sulla poltrona, o li getti direttamente nel caminetto,  -tranne quello bianco a righe nere- mi sono appena ricordato di avere un impegno!», detto questo prese al volo il cellulare dal tavolo e s’infilò il cappotto, dirigendosi all’uscita.  
«Hai risolto il problema, caro?» chiese lei stupita.  
Il detective si concesse di fermarsi pochi istanti.  
«Spero di essere ancora in tempo per farlo.» sorrise leggermente prima di correre lungo le scale, mandando un suo personale messaggio di ringraziamenti e di scuse.  
   
 _Forse, in 15 anni di carriera, hai avuto ragione almeno una volta. –SH_  
Gregory Lestrade lesse il messaggio, scosse la testa e lo mise via senza rispondere. Si sentiva veramente stufo di casi _così_ disperati. Ma comunque, sorrise accettando di buon grado le scuse.  
   
John giocherellava svogliatamente con le posate, osservando la gente nel ristorante, appoggiando la mancina alla guancia notando i camerieri andarsene in giro per la sala, affrettati. Sperava che Mary si desse una mossa alla _toilet_.  Appena si accorse di una vecchietta che gli lanciava occhiatacce seccate, si rimise composto sulla sedia. Dio, odiava seriamente i ristoranti di un certo genere, e la gente che li frequentava. Mycroft lì dentro si sarebbe trovato benissimo.  
Sorrise da solo, appuntandosi il pensiero per riferirlo dopo a Sherlock.  
«Qualcosa di divertente?» chiese la donna, sedendosi di nuovo comodamente al proprio posto, iniziando a tagliuzzare il pesce. «Potevi iniziare a mangiare.» aggiunse poi.  
Lui scosse la testa. «Non mi sarei mai permesso! E ora mangiamo che ho fame, buon appetito.»  sorrise di nuovo alzando il bicchiere di vino bianco, brindando con lei.  
   
«Fa proprio freddo stasera!»  
John guardò Mary che si stringeva nel cappotto e gli si avvicinava ogni istante di più, poggiandoglisi addosso con nonchalance.  
Il dottore alzò il braccio per circondarle la vita e camminare così un po’ più comodi.  
«Ti sei vestita decisamente troppo poco.»  
Lei alzò gli occhi a guardarlo.  
«Dovevo pure far colpo, no?» sorrise con la fredda luce dei lampioni che le illuminavano il viso e John si ritrovò a ridere, passandole la mano lungo tutta la schiena in una lieve carezza.  
«Non serviva di certo questo.»  
«Intendi che avevo già fatto colpo?»  
«Esatto.»  
Lei si espresse in qualche moina e lui si ritrovò a stringerla un po’ di più a sé.  
Notò poi con la coda dell’occhio un senzatetto che lo stava osservando e, non appena glipassarono accanto, lo stesso uomo gli feceun piccolo cenno con la mano –senza farsi vedere dalla donna- e John lo riconobbe come Rudy, uno dei clochard di Sherlock. Ricambiò il lieve saluto con un rapido movimento del capo e passò oltre, notando distrattamente quanto fosse strano che, a quelle temperature, se ne stesse seduto per strada su un gradino invece che in un rifugio per senzatetto. Gli balenò per un istante l’idea che ci fosse un caso in corso ma Mary lo distrasse velocemente iniziando a parlare e volendo avere per lei tutte le attenzioni.  
   
Al terzo senzatetto –dalla faccia conosciuta- incontrato nel giro di mezz’ora, il dubbio di John divenne praticamente certezza. Controllò più volte il cellulare, interrompendo brevemente la stretta di Mary, scusandosi con lei, dicendo di aspettare un messaggio molto importate. O almeno così sperava.  
Strano come cambino le priorità, alle volte. Tempo addietro avrebbe volentieri staccato le mani a Sherlock, siccome gi scriveva ad ogni momento della giornata e praticamente ad ogni appuntamento con una bella donna, intimandogli di andare sulla scena del crimine. Ora che non lo stava facendo -e qualcosa stava succedendo sicuramente- voleva solo tornare a casa e chiedergli perché diavolo non gli stesse scrivendo di raggiungerlo subito.  
 «John, mi stai ascoltando?»  
Se non fosse stato patetico si sarebbe messo a ridere per la somiglianza alla domanda che Sherlock gli rivolgeva più spesso, solo con un tono di voce _decisamente_ troppo diverso.  
Distratto dai pensieri precedenti si voltò verso Marie Ann e la guardò per bene in viso: no, lui non sapeva dedurre di cosa le persone avessero appena parlato.  
Fece semplicemente una faccia molto affranta e chiese scusa con il tono più dispiaciuto possibile, dicendole di avere la testa da un’altra parte. Lei sembrò offesa giusto il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e poi sorrise di nuovo, accondiscendente.  
«Dicevo che è tranquillo, qui.»  
Il dottore si ritrovò a pensare che era normale che fosse tranquillo: in un parco alle dieci e mezza di sera, chi ci sarebbe dovuto essere?  
Se ne stavano sulle rive del lago ad Hyde park, ad osservare un quarto di luna piena oltre le nuvole, mentre un leggero venticello faceva rabbrividire entrambi, ma non risultava essere fastidioso, stretti com’erano in un abbraccio piuttosto soffocante.  
«Sì.» rispose semplicemente.  
«Oggi sei molto silenzioso.» si lamentò lei a mezza voce, guardandolo confusa.  
E John si sentì in colpa. Perché non le stava dando le dovute attenzioni, perché era uscito con una bellissima donna ma stava pensando al suo migliore amico, perché non era stato un buon compagno quella sera.  
«Sì, scusami, hai ragione.»  
Chinò il viso a guardarla, e appoggiò delicatamente la fronte sulla sua, guardandola negli occhi e sorridendole.  
«Mi faccio perdonare?»  
Lei alzò le braccia a circondargli il collo, scrutandolo in viso, con un lieve accenno di sorriso.  
«Sarebbe anche ora.»  
Il dottore non perse tempo e avvicinò le labbra a quelle di lei fino a farle combaciare, in un lento ed iniziale sfiorarsi –saggiandone la morbidezza- finché non si sentì invitato ad osare di più da un piccolo morso che gli diede lei.  
Lo stomaco gli si chiuse violentemente e la sensazione quasi lo infastidì: non era quella giusta. L’angolazione di quel bacio era totalmente sbagliata, le braccia strette attorno al suo collo non erano quelle giuste, l’odore era troppo dolce e la vita a cui si reggeva era troppo fine.  
Ma d’un tratto tutto quel malessere generale sparì, lasciandolo per un attimo stordito con l’aria leggera di Londra a colpirgli il viso.  
   
Sherlock ricevette i vari spostanti di John tramite SMS, decidendo di farsi avanti solo finita la cena, siccome ricordava _perfettamente_ quanto al dottore le scenate in pubblico riuscivano a dar fastidio. E un medico arrabbiato in quel momento era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
All’ultimo messaggio inviatogli da Jessica, decise di non dover più aspettare e darsi una mossa. Lasciarli ad una allegra chiacchieratina in un parco semi buio non era proprio necessario.  
Li aveva trovati quasi subito, vicino al lago (scontato) lontani da tutte le altre coppiette (ovvio anche questo) mentre John si guardava intorno e lei tentava di attirare la sua attenzione. Alla fine il medico si era voltato a guardarla, probabilmente scusandosi per la poca attenzione (da lì non riusciva a leggerne il labiale) e poi gli si era semplicemente avvicinato.  
 _No._  
Aveva percorso i metri di distanza che li separavano di corsa, senza pensare a niente e ben che meno a future conseguenze.  
Quando si era avvicinato abbastanza, aveva reagito per la maggior parte con l’istinto, ma tenendo sempre bene a mente il tabù di John: _non mi toccare._  
Così aveva preso lei per il colletto della giacca, strattonandola (facendole anche male, a sentire il lamento che le era uscito dalla bocca) e allontanandola il più possibile da John.  
Il _suo_ John.  
La faccia spiazzata del dottore rimase tale per un imprecisato numero di secondi, finché notò la sua presenza e allora corrugò le sopracciglia, aprì la bocca e la richiuse e poi –finalmente- parlò.  
«Sherlock, ma che diavolo stai facendo?!»  
Aveva fatto bene a non raggiungerli al ristorante.  
Il detective sorrise mestamente.  
«Siccome mi hai gentilmente ripetuto più volte che non posso toccare te, allora tocco lei e la allontano, il più possibile anche!»  
Si voltò a guardare la donna che non faceva altro che ricambiare lo sguardo attonita.  
«John, chi è questo?!»  
« _Questo…_ » iniziò il consulente, alzando un sopracciglio, fissandola dall’alto in basso con aria di sufficienza, «E’ il suo coinquilino, nonché miglior amico e compagno. E credo fermamente che lei qui sia di troppo, quindi se potesse gentilmente andarsene senza fare storie gliene sarei immensamente _grato_.» il sarcasmo sull’ultima parola si poteva praticamente _vedere_ più che sentire.  
Ma Mary, invece di ascoltare il gentile consiglio offertole, fece qualche passo in direzione di John e il detective dovette mettersi in mezzo per tagliarle la strada.  
«La avverto, non mi faccia arrabbiare: non sono molto cordiale nemmeno col gentil sesso.»  
Lei si strinse le braccia al petto e lo guardò con un po’ più di timore, mormorando il nome di John.  
«Sherlock, smettila di fare lo sbruffone, la stai spaventando.»  
«Nel caso non fosse chiaro John, queste erano le mie intenzioni.»  
Come lei, il dottore provò a fare qualche passo avanti ma si ritrovò praticamente davanti alle spalle di Sherlock che si era mosso verso di lui in poche falcate.  
A quel punto John iniziò quasi a perdere la calma.  
«Mi spieghi qual è il problema?»  
Sherlock usò il suo tono di voce più classico: quello annoiato.  
«Lei è il problema, John. O tu che esci con lei, vedila un po’ come ti pare.»  
A quel punto Sherlock si sentì prendere di forza per una spalla e voltare.  
«Ah sì? E per quale motivo, sentiamo! Siamo appena tornati a un rapporto pacifico, proprio come prima, quindi cosa c'é che non va adesso?»  
Il detective sgranò gli occhi a quell'affermazione e smise per un attimo di respirare. Quella _cosa_ che avevano ora, secondo John era uguale a quello che avevano prima?!  
«Come prima?! _Come prima?!_ » la sua proverbiale calma e freddezza si perse in quelle semplici parole che stavano venendo fuori dalle sue labbra, praticamente urlando. Prima che John se ne potesse accorgere, Sherlock gli prese una mano tra la sua e la strinse forte intrecciando le loro dita.  
« _Questo_ é come prima! Questo mi manca! Questo...»  
Ma John ritrasse velocemente la mano e se la riportò al fianco, molto distante da Sherlock e da qualsiasi suo tentativo di riprendergliela. Il detective rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, ma no, non avrebbe rinunciato. L’aveva fatta grossa, ma avrebbe rimediato, in un modo o nell’altro.  
D'improvviso la presenza fastidiosa di Marie Ann si fece risentire, perché si sentì spintonare leggermente indietro, trovandosela davanti a dividere lui da John.  
 _Oh no, questa non doveva proprio farla._  
«Non so chi tu sia –se un pazzo squilibrato o meno- ma ci stai infastidendo. E’ evidente che John al momento non ti voglia vedere quindi…»  
Non la lasciò nemmeno finire.  
«Tu credi di conoscere John a tal punto da sapere cosa voglia?!» quasi si mise a ridere, seriamente divertito «Lasciati dire che non conosci nemmeno la più piccola parte di lui. A dimostrazione di questo, c’è il fatto che tu pensi che in questo momento lui non mi voglia vedere, mentre è evidente il contrario. Se la mia presenza al momento lo avesse veramente infastidito, se ne sarebbe semplicemente andato o mi avrebbe ignorato platealmente come fa di solito. E invece è ancora qui.» spostò lo sguardo da lei al dottore, che lo stava fissando con occhi colpevoli e le labbra strette in una linea sottile. «E poi cosa sai di lui? Sapresti dirmi qual'é la sua serie televisiva preferita? Dove va a comprare i suoi orrendi maglioni? Da quanti anni lavora all’ambulatorio? I genitori che lavoro facevano? Ha sorelle o fratelli? Come gli piace...» _essere toccato quando fa l'amore_ : no, questa era troppo personale «…prendere il caffè la mattina?» la spostò di nuovo in malo modo, allontanandola da ciò che era suo.  
La ragazza sembrava in seria difficoltà, ma sembrava anche decisa a non demordere. John, comunque, tentò di andarle in aiuto.  
«Sherlock, ci conosciamo da poche settimane, non puoi pretendere che...»  
Sherlock alzò la testa di scatto, non permettendo nemmeno a lui di finire la frase.  
«Intendi dire che ti conoscevo meglio io in cinque minuti di conversazione che lei in tutto questo tempo? Sai cosa conoscevo io, di te, in poche settimane di frequentazione?»  
Il dottore, a quell’affermazione, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso; che fosse per il ricordo di quel giorno o per qualcos'altro, Sherlock non avrebbe saputo dirlo.  
«John!»  
L'oscura presenza non voleva demordere e Sherlock stava seriamente pensando di ucciderla.  
Al medico morì il sorriso sulle labbra richiamato da quella voce e si sentì male. Stava per cedere: stava di nuovo per cedere e andare dietro a Sherlock e alle sue scenate che non stavano né in cielo né in terra. E per cosa? Per _avere_ cosa? Scenate di questo genere ogni volta che avrebbe tentato di farsi una vita? Pochi –anche se veri- momenti di affetto? Briciole di quello che avrebbe potuto essere un vero rapporto?  
Delle dita sottili tornarono ad intrecciarsi con le sue in una presa forte, e John spostò lo sguardo su quell’immagine: le dita bianche di Sherlock s’intonavano perfettamente con la sua carnagione un po’ più scura (lo aveva sempre pensato), e la totale diversità delle loro mani era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. Dannazione. _Dannazione._  
«John.» e questa volta era la voce di Sherlock che lo chiamava. Alzò il viso a guardalo e negli occhi del’altro lesse angoscia. Dispiacere. Frustrazione.  
Le labbra mimarono un semplicissimo _Per favore_ , che per Sherlock era come essersi buttato a terra in ginocchio ed aver supplicato.  
E il dottore sospirò.  
«Mary, scusa… Io…» che cosa poteva dirle, in realtà?  
La donna lo guardò con tanto d'occhi e tentò di avvicinarsi per toccarlo, ma Sherlock glielo impedì facendo un passo in avanti e parandoglisi di fronte.  
Allora rimase semplicemente a guardarlo da qualche metro di distanza, scuotendo la testa, con gli occhi pieni di semplice rabbia,  
«Sei uno stronzo. Uno stronzo approfittatore come tutti gli altri.» poco sembrava importarle che lui non avesse ancora fatto praticamente niente.  
Il consulente stava per aprir bocca e risponderle al posto di John, ma si sentì stringere la mano e si voltò verso l’amico che gli fece un piccolo cenno di diniego con il capo: rimase in silenzio.  
Lei alzò i tacchi e se ne andò, dopo avergli imprecato dietro ancora e ancora in francese (al ché, John _suppose_ fossero imprecazioni, siccome non ne capiva niente) e sparì lungo il sentiero. Il dottore si sentì per un attimo terribilmente in colpa: e se le fosse successo qualcosa durante il tragitto? Avrebbe dovuto almeno riaccompagnarla a casa.  
«I senzatetto le guarderanno le spalle.»  
John alzò il capo per fissare gli occhi in quelli azzurri –ora vivaci- di Sherlock, e sorrise.  
«Tu però sei un caso eccezionale Sherlock. Non vali.» riprese il discorso interrotto poco prima.  
Sherlock fece un piccolo ghigno.  
«Io semplicemente osservo, lo sai bene. Taxi?» chiese iniziando a dirigersi già verso un’altra uscita trascinandosi dietro John per la mano: non sentì alcuna obiezione a riguardo.  
«Sì, torniamo a casa.»  
   
La corsa in taxi si svolse nel più totale silenzio mentre, entrambi, guardavano fuori le luci della città passare veloci dal proprio lato del finestrino. Sherlock non aveva lasciato la mano di John nemmeno per un secondo, e ogni tentativo di fuga era praticamente negato. Il dottore non poteva guardare l’ora, prendere il cellulare o semplicemente grattarsi il naso, ma tanto era inutile fingere: ci provava per il semplice gusto di sentire la mano del consulente stringersi in una presa più forte.  
   
Continuarono a non parlare davanti al portone di casa, salendo le scale, e rimasero in silenzio anche qualche secondo appena entrati nel soggiorno.  
«Voglio sapere cos’era quella cosa, Sherlock.» decretò infine il dottore, spezzando l’armonia del silenzio e spezzando anche il contatto tra le loro mani, per riuscire a togliersi il cappotto e ragionare con lucidità: la mancanza di quella mano tiepida si fece subito sentire.  
Il detective comunque se l’aspettava quella domanda e, nella corsa in taxi, aveva pensato a più e più modi a come rispondere, ma alla fine era giunto alla conclusione che non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa dire o _come_ dirlo.  
«Hai detto di essere innamorato di me…»  
«Qui non stiamo parlando di me, mi sembra…»  
«Lasciami finire.»  
Il dottore restò in silenzio, si portò nel centro della stanza e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, guardando Sherlock togliersi il cappotto e dopo avvicinarglisi, rimanendogli in piedi davanti.  
Il consulente alzò le braccia e le avvicinò alle spalle del coinquilino che questa volta non si scostò, rimanendo solamente a guardarlo, aspettando e aspettando. Quando Sherlock finalmente poggiò i palmi sulla camicia di John, emise un lungo sospiro che sembrava portarsi dentro da una vita.  
«Io non so cosa voglia dire essere innamorati di qualcuno, John.» voleva provare a spiegarsi e tentare di farlo senza riserve, l’amico lo guardava e ascoltava «Non mi è mai preso il dubbio in vita mia di essermi innamorato di qualcuno; francamente lo trovavo un inutile spreco di tempo, qualcosa che allontanava la mente da pensieri coerenti e comunque, come ben sai, non sopportavo la presenza della maggior parte della gente. Sono poche le persone a cui… _tengo_.» ammettere di tenere a qualcuno ad alta voce era quasi imbarazzante, preferiva dimostrarlo con i fatti, piuttosto «E sono rimaste praticamente quelle tutta la vita. Non servirà che io ti dica chi sono queste persone.»  
Anche se il discorso era serio, John non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e a porre una domanda scomoda: voleva vendicarsi un pochino.  
«Mycroft?»  
Sherlock rimase spiazzato dalla domanda e digrignò i denti.  
«Ti prego John, non farmelo dire.»  
Il dottore restituì lo sguardo sorridendo, in attesa.  
«…Sì, anche lui.» e si maledisse venti volte finita quella specie di confessione e pensò di lasciar perdere l’argomento, improvvisamente infastidito; ma una mano di John si poggiò sulla sua, ancora ben salda alle spalle del medico, in piccole carezze.  
«Giuro che resterà tra me e te.»  
E Sherlock non poteva fare altro che capitolare di fronte alla dolcezza che John gli stava mostrando semplicemente con gli occhi.  
«Comunque, anche tra tutte queste persone, non ho mai considerato nessuna di loro come una parte fondamentale di me, per quanto possa esserci affezionato. E quando mi hai elencato i motivi per qui provi questo tipo di attrazione nei miei riguardi, mi sono ritrovato spiazzato. Perché John, tu sei la stessa cosa, per me. Sei la prima persona che vorrei vedere la mattina e l’ultima con cui vorrei parlare la sera prima di andare a dormire. O suonare. O pensare. Sei quella a cui scrivo quando mi annoio perché so che ci sarai, anche se sei in ambulatorio e hai pazienti su pazienti, perché troverai sempre un po’ di tempo per me. E so anche che io non faccio lo stesso per te, anche se lo sai che non lo faccio con intenzione ma che, molto più spesso di quanto vorrei, mi ritrovo rinchiuso nel mio Palazzo Mentale a pensare perché è necessario che io lo faccia. Però, chi chiamo quando chiedo un favore e non me ne accorgo nemmeno? A chi parlo quando espongo le mie teorie per poi scoprire che questo qualcuno se n’è andato ore prima a fare la spesa, e nel frattempo è anche riuscito a mettere a posto casa, riparare il rubinetto che perde nell’appartamento della signora Hudson ed è riuscito a sedersi in poltrona prima che  mi accorgessi della sua assenza?»  
Ed era una sensazione bellissima e inebriante vedere la consapevolezza che si faceva largo sul volto di John e probabilmente anche sul suo, perché stava parlando senza pensare –cosa che non aveva mai fatto- e stava pian piano iniziando a capire anche lui il discorso che stava facendo e quanto vero riusciva ad essere. Poteva anche lasciar perdere il discorso che era quasi tornato a drogarsi –perché infine quell’astuccio l’aveva richiuso e messo via, perché John non avrebbe voluto vederlo ridotto in certe condizioni- per lui.  
«Quindi anche tu sei innamorato di me.» mormorò appena il dottore, guardandolo come non capitava da tanto, _troppo_ tempo.  
Sherlock lo guardò dritto negli occhi, perché non poteva veramente fare altro.  
«Se vuoi dare un nome a quello che provo, chiamalo pure amore.»  
E il sorriso di John diventò ancora più ampio e luminoso, e Sherlock si chiese come avesse fatto ad andare avanti tutto quel tempo senza vederlo ogni giorno della sua vita.  
«Forse che quella che chiamiamo rosa cesserebbe d'avere il suo profumo se la chiamassimo con altro nome?» [2]  
Sherlock lo guardò senza capire.  
«Cosa c'entrano i fiori, adesso?!»  
E John scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. Non si aspettava nessun altra risposta.  
E poi rimasero lì, in un silenzio fatto questa volta d’imbarazzo, senza che nessuno dei due avesse idea di come muoversi al momento. Perché John avrebbe tanto voluto alzarsi e abbracciarlo, baciarlo finché avesse avuto fiato in corpo e poi _vedere e sentire_ quanto Sherlock fosse effettivamente innamorato, portandolo in camera a fare l’amore con lui tutta la notte.  
Ma John non lo fece, perché anche se aveva sentito tutte quelle belle parole, la batosta era stata troppo grande, quindi pretendeva fosse l’altro a continuare a fare la prima mossa, pretendeva di vedere uno spiraglio di futuro senza prese in giro, pretendeva di sapere quanto Sherlock fosse disposto a fare. E Sherlock sembrò capirlo perché -anche se timoroso di ricevere un rifiuto, anche se aveva paura di vedere l’altro scostarsi appena si fosse avvicinato e no, questo non avrebbe potuto proprio sopportarlo, anche se tutti e due si erano fatti del male gratuito per nulla- fece ancora mezzo passo avanti senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli del dottore e fece scorrere le mani sulla sua camicia, dalle spalle al collo e poi si chinò lentamente in avanti, pronto a vedere ogni più piccola reazione dell’altro, che non si scostò di un millimetro ma –anzi- allungò una mano portandola dietro la nuca del detective, immergendola in quei folti capelli neri e disordinati, e se lo avvicinò prepotente.  
E John si ritrovò a pensare che questo era giusto, che questo era il sapore che gli mancava, l’odore che non sentiva da troppo tempo, l’angolatura più giusta da cui ricevere un bacio e poi sentì Sherlock tirarlo di forza su per la camicia e dirigersi in camera senza nessuna esitazione.  
   
Sherlock si sentiva stordito; non ricordava che farsi toccare potesse provocargli un caldo così intenso e fargli fare movimenti inconsulti per cercare più contatto, più calore, più John. John che lo sovrastava anche se era più basso di lui, John che gli stava mordendo il collo per poi scendere in una scia di baci caldi lungo tutto il torace, provocandogli brividi e vertigini.  
E John aveva quasi dimenticato quanta bellezza possedesse Sherlock nel suo corpo lungo, nelle spalle larghe, quanto fosse inebriante morderlo e leccarlo saggiandone il sapore, e sentire la sua voce uscire flebile dalle labbra per poi arrivare a un crescendo che gli faceva rizzare i peli sulle braccia.  
Gli era mancato: gli era mancato come l’aria nei polmoni.  
Andò a stuzzicargli un capezzolo con i denti e Sherlock si mosse scompostamente sotto di lui.  
«John…»  
Il dottore sentì distintamente il suo nome, anche se emesso in un flebile sussurro e alzò gli occhi per portarli direttamente in quelli di Sherlock, mentre il cuore iniziava a martellargli nel petto fino a sentirlo direttamente in testa. Sherlock però non restituì lo sguardo, voltando la testa sul cuscino come se si fosse appena fatto scappare la peggiore delle bestemmie, come se si vergognasse di aver appena pronunciato il suo nome.  
John lasciò perdere quello che stava facendo, e si strusciò languido sul compagno, raggiungendogli il viso, prendendogli il mento con una mano voltandolo adagio, baciandolo piano e a lungo, per poi farsi leva su un braccio, togliendogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte in un gesto carico di amore.  
«Sherlock, lasciati andare, sono semplicemente io.»  
Il detective socchiuse appena gli occhi a guardarlo.  
 _Semplicemente io_ non era una frase accettabile. Non c’era niente di semplice in John, e quindi non poteva accettare di sentirlo dire come se fosse una cosa banale.  
Prese la mano che gli stava ancora accarezzando la fronte e se la portò alle labbra, baciandone il palmo: John rimase oltremodo sorpreso.  
«E’ incredibile come tu sia riuscito a diventare la persona più indispensabile, per me. Gli altri potrebbero anche non esistere.»  
Il dottore si morse il labbro inferiore, in evidente imbarazzo.  
«Non è vero: poi come combatteresti la noia senza qualche serial killer, ladro, organizzazione mafiosa, eccetera?»  
John chiuse le palpebre quando la bocca di Sherlock si poggiò nuovamente sulla sua mano, baciandola piano.  
«In un modo o nell’altro mi hai sempre tirato fuori dalla noia. Quindi non ho bisogno di nessun altro.»  
Il dottore riaprì gli occhi molto lentamente, lucidi di commozione, e Sherlock ne osservò rapito il luccichio finché non fece leva su un gomito e si tirò su, baciandogli piano le palpebre e saggiando sulla lingua una piccola lacrima che riuscì a sfuggire all’autocontrollo dell’ex medico militare. Quando si allontanò un poco per poterlo guardare bene osservò gli occhi di John e ci lesse dentro un amore sconfinato contornato da un alone di tristezza che però non voleva lasciarli.  
Gli aveva fatto veramente così male? Così tanto?  
 _Mi dispiace._  
Due parole molto semplici ma che proprio non riusciva a pronunciare. Nemmeno a lui: nemmeno a John.  
Trovò che l’unica cosa da fare al momento, fosse donare tutto se stesso come non aveva mai fatto prima.  
   
Sherlock gli vibrò addosso, allungando braccia e gambe ad abbracciarlo in una stretta che lo costringeva a rimanere fermo -immobile- in una posizione alquanto scomoda, ma non si sarebbe lamentato nemmeno sotto tortura. Il detective gli poggiò la testa sul petto e gli strinse un braccio dietro la schiena, continuando a strusciarglisi contro, e John non riuscì a fare altro che sorridere: perché il detective non si era mai comportato così e, comunque, aveva sentito che qualcosa era veramente cambiato.  
L’aveva sentito nel tendersi del corpo dell’altro, nei brividi più pronunciati, nel suo nome che gli usciva rantolando dalla bocca mentre chiedeva di più, nei suoi piccoli gesti d’affetto fatti di carezze, baci e occhi languidi.  
E ora questo, lo stargli addosso, il non lasciarlo andare: splendido.  
La mano del consulente gli percorse tutta la schiena fino ad arrivargli alla nuca dove iniziò a muovere le dita in leggeri ghirigori che fecero rabbrividire il dottore. Pian piano la sensazione divenne sempre più lieve, finché non finì del tutto.  
«Sherlock…?»  
John gli poggiò le labbra sui capelli e mormorò il suo nome, in attesa di una risposta che sembrava non voler arrivare.  
Sherlock si era addormentato tra le sue braccia e, anche se il dottore non poteva saperlo, era la prima volta che riusciva ad addormentarsi in settimane di insonnia, nella stretta sicura del suo John.  
Il medico cambiò posizione mettendosi un po’ più comodo e Sherlock nel sonno lo cercò, abbracciandolo di nuovo come se potesse sparire se non lo sentiva sotto le dita.  
John –per ora- non dormiva, perché voleva godersi il viso rilassato dell’altro, il calore del suo corpo, e il privilegio di poterlo accarezzare mentre riposava. Passò una mano tra i suoi capelli scuri e gli sussurrò i suoi pensieri.  
   
Sherlock si svegliò nel bel mezzo della notte: gli mancava qualcosa.  
Faceva molto più caldo poco prima, si _sentiva_ molto meglio, poco prima.  
Allungò una mano verso la sua sinistra e sentì la mancanza di John come un macigno. Si mise a sedere e si guardò intorno: nella stanza non c’era traccia di lui, la luce del bagno non era accesa e non si sentivano rumori in casa. Dov’era andato?  
Si alzò in piedi e s’infilò i pantaloni del pigiama (la scenata della signora Hudson quand’era andato nudo in giro per casa gli rimbomba ancora nella testa) restando senza maglietta e si avviò in soggiorno con i piedi scalzi.  
Appena entrò nella cucina, la prima cosa che notò fu la poltrona del dottore spostata vicino la finestra e poi una testa bionda fare capolino da dietro il poggia schiena. Si avvicinò piano, e arrivò davanti a John che guardava fuori dalle vetrate reggendo una tazza di tè in mano.  
«Speravo non ti svegliassi.» disse voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso colpevole.  
Aveva addosso i pantaloni della tuta e il maglione bianco a righe nere a coprirgli la maglietta sportiva: stava per andare a correre, ma qualcosa doveva averlo fermato.  
Sherlock gli prese la tazza dalla mani e si accomodò di lato su di lui, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e mettendo i piedi sul bracciolo, piegando così le gambe. Bevve poi qualche sorso del tè.  
John gli baciò piano la fronte.  
«Se ne volevi un po’ andavo a fartelo. Non ti piace il tè come lo bevo io.»  
«Dove volevi andare?!»  
Il tono era quasi accusatorio e il dottore si ritrovò a sorridere tra i suoi capelli.  
«Non ti sfugge proprio niente, nemmeno appena sveglio.»  
«John.»  
Il medico sospirò.  
«Volevo andare a fare una corsa per schiarirmi le idee, ma appena mi sono vestito non me la sono sentita di lasciarti solo: immaginavo ti saresti svegliato.»  
Sherlock si allungò per appoggiare la tazza a terra e poi si strinse di più a John.  
«Non devi più andare a correre. Non devi più andare via.»  
«Infatti sono rimasto.»  
«Dovevi tornare a letto.»  
«Come ho già detto, volevo pensare un attimo.»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi a guardarlo, pauroso di cosa ci avrebbe letto dentro, ma gli  occhi di John erano il ritratto della tranquillità e gli restituivano un lampo malizioso.  
John posò poi lo sguardo sul collo del collega, proseguendo lungo la spalla, analizzando tutto il resto del torace nudo e cosparso dai suoi stessi morsi.  
«Sherlock, morirai congelato così.», iniziò a passargli la mano sul fianco, risalendo dall’osso pelvico fino la spalla: il detective rabbrividì.  
«Ecco, che ti avevo detto?»  
Sherlock gli si accoccolò ancora di più addosso, seppellendo la faccia nel maglione del dottore, muovendosi in cerca di attenzioni.  
«Alle volte sei proprio stupido, John.»  
Sentì il petto dell’altro alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente per il piccolo attacco di risate.  
«Alle volte lo sei anche tu, Sherlock.»  
John gli baciò di nuovo la fronte e calò momentaneamente il silenzio mentre entrambi guardavano fuori dalla finestra.  
«Alla fine sei giunto alla conclusione dei tuoi pensieri?»  
Il detective si mosse a disagio, afferrando con una mano il maglione del compagno mentre con l’altra giocherellava con le dita di quest’ultimo.  
John annuì e Sherlock trattenne il fiato.  
«Torniamo a letto: è tardi.»  
Detto questo, John abbassò il viso a guardarlo sorridendo e il consulente sorrise timidamente di rimando, annuendo piano e alzandosi, continuando a stringere la mano di John.  
   
John si spogliò, distendendosi per primo e Sherlock gli fu subito addosso, appoggiandogli il petto contro la schiena e iniziando a baciargli e mordicchiargli il collo.  
John gli si premette più contro, appoggiandogli le mani sulle sue che gli stavano circondando il petto.  
«Sherlock, sono un tipo che si abitua facilmente, quindi stai attento a quello che fai.» sorrise nel sentire uno schiocco sonoro provenire dalle labbra dell’altro a contatto con la sua pelle.  
«Abituati, non ci saranno problemi.»  
Il detective sentì il cuore del medico saltare un battito sotto la sua mano e si ritrovò emozionato anche lui.  
«Però effettivamente non sarà sempre così.» aggiunse poi, e John si voltò nell’abbraccio, incrociando le gambe con le sue e poggiandosi fronte contro fronte.  
«Figuriamoci! Avrai i tuoi bruttissimi momenti no.»  
«E tu inizierai a fare scenate per qualche piccolo esperimento innocente.»  
«I tuoi esperimenti non sono mai innocenti, Sherlock. E, a proposito di scenate, che non ti venga in mente di riproporre una cosa come quella avvenuta oggi al parco.»  
«Lo farò solo se necessario.»  
«Bugiardo.»  
«E, comunque, ti sei sentito lusingato.»  
Silenzio.  
«Questo è vero, ma non giustifica altri episodi simili.»  
La discussione era iniziata quasi seriamente, ma si era conclusa in piccoli pizzicotti, scaramucce varie e in sonore risate che tentarono di fermare a vicenda per non svegliare la padrona di casa.  
Andarono avanti ancora qualche minuto, finché entrambi non si addormentarono, abbracciati e stanchi, e finalmente dormirono sonni tranquilli.  
   
 _Poche settimane dopo._  
   
Sherlock se ne stava seduto in cucina a guardare una foto da almeno quindici minuti, e proprio non riusciva a capire cosa gli stesse sfuggendo.  
Lestrade gli aveva portato il fascicolo a casa diverse ore prima, ma non si era convinto ad aprirlo fin quando John non gli aveva fatto un riassunto della situazione.  
E ora non ne veniva fuori.  
John gli poggiò una tazza di tè sul tavolo, e rimase dietro di lui ad osservare la foto, finché non decise di avvicinarsi per riuscire a vedere meglio e poggiò il mento sulla spalla dell’altro.  
Il detective allungò istintivamente una mano a sfiorare i capelli biondi e carezzarli lievemente, senza staccare lo sguardo dall’immagine.  
«Cosa mi sfugge, John?»  
Il dottore guardò la scena del crimine: una donna uccisa da un violento colpo d’ascia alla nuca, lasciata in mezzo alla strada, coperta in gran parte da macchie d’olio e, sul cemento, delle evidenti tracce di sgommata.  
Il medico allungò una mano verso la foto e le diede un’ultima veloce occhiata.  
«Sherlock, forse non c’entra niente, ma quelle tracce delle gomme a terra…»  
Il detective si irrigidì sul posto e, anche se John non poteva vederlo in faccia, poteva immaginare la sua espressione concentrata e assorta.  
«Dici che per essere le gomme di un auto sono troppo piccole?» [3]  
Un semplice cenno di assenso, guancia contro guancia, fece sbattere la mano a Sherlock sul tavolo. Il dottore si spostò appena in tempo prima di ricevere una spallata sul mento -ormai troppo abituato agli scatti frenetici dell’altro- e guardò il compagno girarsi verso di lui entusiasta.  
«John, quando ti ho chiamato conduttore di luce tempo addietro, ho decisamente minimizzato quello che riesci ad essere in realtà. E ti amo tanto anche per questo.»  
Detto ciò, si alzò, lo baciò e corse a prendere il cappotto, lasciando il dottore esterrefatto al centro della cucina.  
Appena il consulente raggiunse la porta si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise per poi tornare al suo solito ghigno canzonatorio.  
«John, muoviti, non abbiamo tutto il giorno. Sei troppo lento alle volte.»  
E John fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare: seguirlo per il resto della vita.  
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[1] Ovviamente Anderson. XD  
[2] Sherlock: l’unica persona al mondo a non aver mai sentito almeno parlare di Giulietta e Romeo XD Giulietta atto II scena II.  
[3] CSI Miami: non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. XD  
* In francese non so nemmeno dire _Buongiorno_ quindi ringrazio [SofiaAmundsen](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=183121) per la piccola frase, perché di Google traduttore mi fido ancora meno che di me stessa!  
   
ERA UNCA COSA CHE AVEVO IN MENTE DA QUANDO HO INIZIATO “ALMENO GRAZIE” -QUINDI HAI VOGLIA!- MA CHE NON HO MAI PORTATO A TERMINE. E PERCHÉ FARLO ORA? POTEVO FARNE A MENO? CERTO CHE SÌ, MA MI PIACE TEDIARVI CON CAZZATE u__u  
RINGRAZIO INFINITAMENTE [ermete](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171197) PER AVERMI BETATO LA FIC, PER AVERMI FATTO NOTARE ERRORI O FATTI CHE NON COINCIDEVANO L’UNO CON L’ALTRO, PER AVER INSISTITO CHE ANDASSI AVANTI, PER AVERMI FRUSTATA E TOLTO IL PUNTO E VITGOLA E, INSOMMA, PER TUTTO. TI VOGLIO BENE MARITA MIA, YOU KNOW. <3 *si appolipa*  
AD UN CERTO PUNTO DELLA STORIA MI SONO QUASI RITROVATA AD URLARE DA SOLA “SHERLOCK, SEI UN CAZZONE! DIGLI CHE L’AMI E BASTA!!!”  MA TUTTO CIO’ E’ MOLTO DA ME, QUINDI NON MI SONO NEMMENO PREOCCUPATA u__u  
NIENTE, LE OS COSI’ LUNGHE NON FANNO PER ME.  
   
 **COME VOLEVO FAR FINIRE LA STORIA AD UN CERTO PUNTO?**  
Mentre scrivevo –e mi ritrovavo sempre più vicina alla fine- mi sono resa conto che tutto ciò era un po’ ~~tanto~~ insensato. Del resto, perché Sherlock si è accorto di amare il dottore solo verso la fine e non l’aveva capito già prima? Era possibile? La mia prima risposta è stata “no”, e indovinate? Ero praticamente alla fine -___- quindi sono caduta un attimo (più che un attimo sono stati decenni a mio avviso) in depressione perché pensavo di aver scritto 11 pagine (fin dov’ero arrivata) di minchiate ~~e per ora nessuno mi ha ancora smentita, in realtà~~ e che semplicemente non aveva per nulla senso. Allora ho pensato che dovevo cambiare finale finché ancora potevo. Volevo cambiare un po’ i pensieri di Sherlock ma farlo comunque arrivare al “John è mio” ma in un senso un po’ più _strano_ , della serie “mio” come “oggetto” e non come “persona”, volevo renderlo geloso come si può essere gelosi del proprio giocattolo preferito e dire “no, John non deve andare con la tipa e basta!” e allora succedeva più o meno tutto uguale, (scenata di gelosia al parco compresa) e John si rendeva conto che Sherlock lo amava. E finiva con Sherlock che tornava a fare l’amore con lui e gli diceva di amarlo ma in realtà sì, gli voleva bene, ma il sentimento non si spingeva oltre. Così si tornava praticamente all’inizio dove Sherlock andava a letto con John per tenerselo tutto per sé (intanto il sesso con il dottore non lo infastidiva, anzi… insomma, mica è scemo!), ma stavolta non si sarebbe fatto scoprire da quest’ultimo che sarebbe andato avanti a credere di essere finalmente contraccambiato.  
E poi ero là “Oddio e questa da dove mi è uscita?!? Sembrano più IC o sembra avere più senso? Ma nemmeno per sogno!” tralasciando il fatto che io l’IC praticamente non lo so scrivere, ma sono dettagli. XD  
 **PERCHE’ NON L’HO FATTA FINIRE COSI’?**  
Ho ricevuto pesanti minacce di morte. XD  
Comunque sia, ero indecisa fino la fine se postarla o meno. E tutt’ora sono tipo in agonia. E potrei darvi millemila ragioni di ciò, o purtroppo potreste esservene accorti da soli leggendo (il ché sarebbe pure peggio XD).  
E MARY MI STAVA PROPRIO SULLE BALLE OH! D: ‘na fatica scrivere le scene con lei! (E credo che si noti pure XD) Quella al parco poi, una gastrite mi stava per venire. ARGH. Ho ancora i brividi! Di het con John o Sherlock proprio no. ri-ARGH. La peggio Mary di cui abbia mai scritto. XD  
Saluti baci e abbracci, spero di non avervi tediato troppo e che almeno un po’ vi sia piaciuta. XD


End file.
